Halo 4
by firerwolf
Summary: Takes place 5 years after Halo 3. Don't read if you haven't read Ghosts of Onyx. They thought the fight was over but they were wrong. When the Loyalists make their way to Onyx and are persuade by the Arbiter a new fight begins. Rated T for violence later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Arbiter watched the main screen from his spot beside Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum. For the past 5 years the UNSC united with the separatist had been tracking down and destroying what remained of the covenant loyalist. Through all these years the Arbiter had been very active in the campaign against the loyalist. The years of fighting were evident by the scratches on his armor and scares along his body. "Will you follow?" The Arbiter asked as he watched a loyalist's ship retreat on the main view.

"Yes." Rtas replied. "Follow them." He ordered. The crew sprung into action. The ship's engines faired to life as they perused the retreating ships.

"Do we know why they came here?" The Arbiter asked. They had come across the ship by chance while scouting an unclaimed system.

"Not yet Arbiter but it matters not. Whatever they were planning won't matter after we've destroyed them." Rtas replied keeping his eyes on the main screen. The Arbiter had to admit that he admired the commander. When the truth of the halos had been realized he was wise enough to listen to the Arbiter and join forces with the humans to stop the prophets. He had even volunteered to assist in the fight against the remaining loyalists.

The years had been hard though. It was not easy to forget the hatred that the war had caused between the species. They were trying though and that was enough for now. The Arbiter had learned to ignore the glares he got from the few humans on the ship. They were really only there to make it appear that there were no problems between the humans and sangheili. It was all so that the public would think that they had set aside their differences and forgotten the past for the good of their shared goal. In truth the two armies were very separate. The humans aboard the ship didn't do much of anything. Every once in a while they took stock of the weapons but beside that they had no duties. The separatists remained on their own ships while the UNSC stayed on theirs. The closest the two armies had ever come to being one was when they journeyed to the ark to stop the prophets form activating all of the halos. Since then the two have tried to stay separate while appearing together.

The Arbiter looked over the empty system they were currently in. "What do we know of the system?" He asked turning back to the shipmaster.

Rtas looked over the information of the system before replying. "There seems to be only one planet that can sustain life. According to a report there were sightings of sentinels at one of the planets. The fleet master took troops down to the planet's surface, trying to strike some human troops. Unfortunately an explosion took out the fleet master and all of his troops. The shipmaster leaned forward putting his wait on his left forearm. "I do not understand. The sentinels were reported to have attacked out ships even though we hailed them as allies."

"Are there any survivors from the event?" The Arbiter asked searching the screen for the planet that he reports had supposedly taken place on. "And what of the planet?"

"No, the crew all died." Rtas replied with a heavy sigh. "The pole was destroyed but over all the planet was fine. It seems the humans called it Onyx. Though there report says that is no longer in use."

"Onyx." The Arbiter repeated oddly intrigued by the name. "That is where we must go." He said.

"If that is what you advise." Rtas replied before turning to the navigator and giving him the order. "Set course for Onyx."

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own halo or any of the stuff from it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

The Spartans had grown restless once again causing Dr. Halsey to send them off scouting again. The restlessness had come and gone over and over fro the Spartans. At times they would be constantly training as if an enemy could strike at any moment. Others they were content to sit back, play games, and relax. It had been fascinating at first but quickly became a distraction. Dr. Halsey was still working on freeing team Katana from the cryo-pods they were in. With each day she got closer and closer to the answer.

She knew the Spartans weren't going to find anything while scouting but it was good for their team work and it kept them from distracting her.

"We didn't find anything new." Ash reported startling Dr. Halsey.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before replying. "That's what I expected." She said before returning to her work. When Ash didn't leave she stopped and turned to him. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you think you'll be able to free them soon?' Ash asked looking at the five cryo-pods.

"I think I've almost got it figured out. I can't promise anything though." She replied. The doctor noted the slight slump of the Spartan's shoulders. It was obvious he was worried about the trapped Spartans. "You know them pretty well. What can you tell me about them?" She asked curious to know about the 5 frozen Spartans. It seemed important now that they were close to being free, that she know at least their names. "And be strait with me. I want to know the good and the bad."

"Well if I may speak freely ma'am." Ash began. When Dr. Halsey nodded permission he continued. "It's a marvel they are even functioning soldiers."

The doctor was a bit surprised. She had never heard as Spartan say something like that about their comrades. "What do you mean?"

"It's like they were five very misshapen pieces of one perfect square." Ash replied. "Apart they were terrible soldiers but together they were excellent." Ash paused for a moment thinking of how to continue while Dr. Halsey got out something to record the information with. "They were lead by Leonard-G013." Ash paused here motioning to the pod that held the said Spartan. "He is good at getting people to follow him. He has flashes of brilliance but for the most part he was rather lazy. Whenever the Lieutenant wasn't around he would act rather rude and break protocol. He swore a lot and liked to argue with his team mates. He always had a sniper rifle. Sometimes we had no idea where he would get it from but he always had one. The thing was he wouldn't use it like someone such as Mark or Linda would. He used it more like a rifle. Personally I believe it isn't skill but luck that helped him hit his targets. Though he wasn't lucky at anything else. His team always had the worst luck."

"Then there's Rebeka-G061. She was the sort of normal one. She kept the team from fighting itself. Though she wasn't above hitting someone to get them to stop something. She did have an odd love of covenant weapons. When we were trained in the use of them she was excited about it. She was also a bit crazy at times. For a while she swore that the covenant's gods were sheep."

"There's also Andrew-G015. He wasn't really good at one thing or another. He did like to take on opponents bare handed. It was useful if you were out of ammunition but otherwise he'd always chose a rock or first over a pistol. He even threw rocks at a wraith tank. Though it seemed like he would never get hurt no matter what. I guess he was just lucky for the most part. There was never any real skill to it."

"Their heavy weapons person way Dylan-G052. He just liked to blow things up. Rocket launchers, tanks, C. It didn't matter to him. If it made an explosion he loved it. The only good thing was that he was skilled with them. He knew just where to put them to get the best results and to do the most damage."

"Lastly is Hannah-G106. The best way of describing her would be trigger happy. If it moved she would shoot it. The weapon didn't matter ether. I don't know how she lasted this long. She seemed more then willing to run into a camp filled with enemies with nothing but a stick. She's the one that usually fought with Leonard though for some reason she still listened to him."

"I don't know why it is their team worked. All I know is it did. I'm sure that the Lieutenant was going to keep them as a team it was a surprise that they were at all close to top honors considering they got demoted so many times for fighting. . He tried splitting them up but it didn't work out well."

"How so?" Dr. Halsey asked intrigued. This team would be fun to study. They also showed the large difference between the Spartan IIs and the Spartans IIIs.

"Well Andrew's team nearly lost because he went charging in with a stick. Rebeka's team got lost because they were following her and she was looking for alien sparrows. Dylan's team got in trouble because he grabbed a rocket launcher and destroyed a few warthogs. Leonard's team was almost caught because they were arguing with him. While Hannah's team was found unconscious in the wood because she had knocked them out then completed the mission." Ash explained. "After that he never split up that team again."

"Thank you Ash. That information will be useful." Dr. Halsey said turning back to her work. "You can return to training with the others. I have work to finish."

"Yes ma'am." Ash said before leaving. He wasn't about to keep her from freeing his fellow Spartans any more then he already had. He informed the other Spartans of what the doctor had said.

"If we get them back we'll have 14 good Spartans." Fred said glad to know that that many had made it out alive. He wondered for a moment what had become of John. Inside the shield world they had no contact with the rest of the universe. "If we can find a way out of here then we can join up with the UNSC forces and continue our fight against the covenant. More importantly if Dr. Halsey can remove the fields from around the post I'm sure she can get us out of here." Fred said confident in the doctor's ability. With any luck they'd be out and fighting the covenant in no time.

End chapter 2.

A/N: All of the Spartan IIIs are based off of friends who I know from RT. Please read and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any thing from Halo.

Chapter 3

The _Shadow of Intent_ made its way toward Onyx. The Arbiter had decided to take the time to have his armor checked. There was a possibility that there would be a ground conflict with the loyalists and he wanted to be ready. Three Unggoy huddled around him wiping his armor clean while and engineer repaired his shield generator. When it was finished the ping blob floated over and reattached the shield to the Arbiter's armor. The elite stood up causing the Unggoy to scatter.

The Arbiter made his way back to the bridge of the ship. Even though he had been on the _Shadow of Intent_ for some time he still found the crew staring at him when he passed. For the most part he ignored it but it gave him a slight sense of pride. Whether it was the armor or his reputation didn't matter. Every species knew his and knew to enter fear or praise his appearance. The only thing that could strike more fear in the loyalists was the sight of the Arbiter and the Master Chief. Sadly there was still no signs that the Spartan had survived no matter how much the Arbiter believed he was alive.

The ship suddenly slowed greatly nearly knocking the crews down. The Arbiter began sprinting down the corridors to the bridge. The doors slip open and the Arbiter moved toward the shipmaster.

"Are you sure that is Onyx?" Rtas asked the sangheili sitting at the navigation station.

"I'm sure sir. Those are the correct quadrants." The navigation elite replied.

Rtas turned to the Arbiter when he noticed him. "It seems we have a problem." The ship master said turning to the front view screen.

The Arbiter turn tot the screen and was stunned by the sight. What he saw didn't look like a planet. It looked like one great big piece of technology. It was clear that the creation was that of the forerunners and was probably the reason for the loyalist's presence.

"The loyalist ship has been spotted sir. There are three more with it." One of the crew reported.

"Are there any of our ships near by?" Rtas asked. _Shadow of Intent_ was a good ship but it would not be able tot take on three. Maybe 3 UNSC ships but not ships like itself.

"Sir the _Shinning Accent_ and _Honor Spirit_ can be here in five minuets." The crew member reported.

"Call them to us. Keep an eye on the loyalist's activity until they arrive." Rtas ordered turning to the Arbiter. "I fear that this is what the oracle spoke of. This might be the other half of the forerunner's creation along with the Halos. We will have to use the protocol that we got from the oracle." The shipmaster said. When Guilty Spark 343 had been in their custody they retrieved protocol to communicate with the sentinels and several other programs to communicate with the forerunner technology. He paused for a moment. "What is your opinion of this thing?" The ship master asked.

"It is clear this is why the loyalists are here. What this planet's purpose is I do no know. It is possible that it is the second half of the creation. I have never seen anything like it." The Arbiter replied as he stared at the screen.

"Sir the loyalists are haling the planet. They are using the handshake protocol for sentinels." A crew member reported.

"Do you not mean that they are contacting a location on the planet?" Rtas asked a bit confused.

"No sir. They are contacting the planet as a whole." The elite replied before looking back to his station confused. "Sir the planet is replying. It seems to be warning them that it is closed and they should go to another shield. I can't completely understand the last part of the message but I'm sure it mentioned the Halos."

Rtas paused to think. "Ready the same protocol that they used. Ready the all clear message as well." He ordered leaning back in his chair. It was clear now that his fears were correct.

"What are you thinking?" The Arbiter asked. He had his own ideas but he would not share them unless asked. He was a respected figure but he did not want tot undermine the shipmaster's authority.

"Most likely the same thing that you are thinking. This planet is forerunner and seems to be like one big sentinel. That was made clear by the loyalists. No matter what the purpose of this world the all clear message should shut down its defenses. That is what the oracle told us and at the time he had no reason to lie to us. For all we know the loyalists are already on the ground and we must stop them. I will send teams down to take care of them. You, along with our special operation team, will head down to the planet and find out its purpose and if necessary destroy it." The ship master replied. The arbiter nodded pleased that they might make another step toward defeating the loyalists.

"Sir, reinforcements have arrived." The crew reported.

"Tell them each to sent three phantoms of troops to follow ours. Have them ready in ten minuets." Rtas ordered turning to the Arbiter. "Good luck Arbiter. May your ancestors guide you in your task."

The Arbiter bowed respectfully and left the bridge to bee up with the special operations team.

*Onyx*

Dr. Halsey fingers danced over her key board faster and faster with each second. She had finally figured out how to remove the slip space field around the cryo-pod. She had hooked up her laptop to one of the pods and was ready to try her idea. Her fingers hesitated over the enter key for a second before she tapped the button activating the program. There was no visible change in the pod as the program moved on to the unfreezing half of the program. The doctor moved toward the pod and after being sure there were none of the affects of the slip stream field she returned to her computer. The pod hissed and the door slowly opened.

The Spartan inside shook its head and slowly exited the pod. The Spartan turned to face Dr. Halsey. The doctor noted the plasma pistol in the Spartan's hand and decided to take a stab. "I take it you are Rebeka-G061."

The Spartan looked at her for a moment unsure of how she had known her name. "Yes, that is me." The Spartan replied. She seemed a bit unsettled by her new surroundings.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Dr. Halsey assured her. "We are inside Onyx. Give me a moment and I'll have your team out." She said as she turned back to her computer. In about ten minuets all five of the Spartan IIIs out of the cryo-pods.

Ash came up to the doctor skidding to a halt. "Ma'am we found something." He reported. He then spotted the other Spartans.

"Oh, Ash, good. I was just about to call you. I freed the Spartans and I was about to start on the task of getting us out of here."

"Well that's what I'm here about. We found a structure that we think might be connected to a way to get out." Ash reported.

Dr. Halsey was intrigued. "Take us to it." She said standing up.

End chapter 3

A/N: Well there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have some action. Please read and comment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything from halo. Just enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Dr. Halsey studied the odd structure that the Spartans had found. The structure was a slick black material that looked to be flawlessly smooth. The base of the structure was ten meters long and wide and stood three meters tall. The doctor and Spartan IIIs walked up the flights of stairs to examine the rest of the structure. Standing on the base was a simple arch standing 3 meters tall and 2 meters wide. From a distance it looked to be made of the same material as the rest of the structure. On closer examination Halsey realized that the material was slightly transparent showing a very complicated control system underneath.

"What do you make of it ma'am?" Fred asked half his attention on the doctor and half on the five new Spartans.

"All I know for sure is it's complicated." Dr. Halsey replied. Then again nothing was ever easy with the forerunners. "Give me time with it and I'll have a better analysis."

Fred nodded and then returned to the soldiers. "Chief you keep guard of the doctor." He ordered. Mendez snapped off a salute before going to guard Halsey. It wasn't really necessary for there to be a guard but Fred figured it was better safe then sorry. He knew that it would be some time before Halsey finished her analysis so he decided that they should spend their time doing something useful. He turned to the Spartans smiling to himself. "Alright Spartans, I have a training exercise for us."

~Later~

Fred's exercise hadn't worked out how he had expected. He had expected to get a better understanding of the five new Spartans. Instead he ended up with a headache and a partially burnt field. Fred had pit team Saber, with Tom and Lucy to round it out, against team Katana with Blue team trying to beat both of them. He couldn't tell if it was dumb luck or skillful strategy that had team Saber on the run.

Team Katana had made it look like they were targeting team Saber first. All of their fighting was close combat because only team Katana had any ammunition, although they didn't us any. Fred wondered if it was because they knew they might have to fight or if it was to make the exercise fairer.

Rebeka had started it off by jabbing Mark sharply with a stick before disappearing. Suddenly Saber was being poked and prodded at all sides. Saber took up a defensive position covering each others backs. Fred had been to focused on assessing the actions of the Spartan IIIs to see the fist coming. It slammed into his head hard enough to stun him. He felt two more hits to his stomach and then a swift knee to his chest. He wished that he hadn't made a condition of the exercise that there would be no shields. Fred doubled over trying to suck in air. He heard his attacker say what sounded like "Ground pound" before a fist slammed into the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was his head making contact with the ground.

He'd come back to consciousness to find part of their training grounds in flames and team Saber captured. He tried to move but found that he was restrained and noted that Linda was near by also restrained. He was glad to see that Kelly was not among the captured which might have been the cause of the frustrated stance of the Spartan from team Katana near by. They couldn't win unless they caught every one of the other Spartans. Once Fred's head stopped pounding enough he spoke. "Why is the field burnt?" He asked.

The Spartan III didn't even turn to him. "There was an explosion." He replied flatly.

Fred was glad to hear the Spartan's tone of voice. It was cold and flat meaning that even though there was only one more threat he was still aware of the danger. "Who attacked me?" He asked. The Spartan didn't reply. Whether it was because he didn't want to or didn't know if he should Fred didn't know. "That's an order." He added.

The Spartan shifted before answering. "Hannah attacked you sir." He said looking around as if his words would cause someone to attack.

Fred sat in silence for a while before he spoke again. "Where did you get the explosives?" He asked curious because none of the teams had grenades or any explosives when the exercise started.

"Dylan can make explosives from anything." The Spartan replied. "Give him water and he'll blow something up."

Fred was about to ask how he was able to do that when another vice broke in. "That is because he's a sheep." A female voice said. Fred spotted a slight ripple of light as the active camouflage adjusted to the female Spartan's new position. Fred cursed himself for not having spotted the figure before.

He turned his attention to the male Spartan. If he could get them talking maybe he could distract them enough to try to escape. "I'm guessing you're Andrew. You must have taken Linda out."

"What makes you say that?' He asked a hint of amusement in the Spartan's voice as he spoke.

For a moment Fred second guessed who the male Spartan was. "Well Leonard always has a sniper rifle and you don't have one." Fred said trying to gage the Spartan's reaction but it was no use. He didn't move at all and if there was any facial change then he couldn't see it behind the visor. "That and you spoke of Dylan as a separate person. There for you must be Andrew."

The male Spartan didn't reply. Instead the female Spartan, whom Fred guessed was Rebeka, spoke. "Rebeka agrees that that is logical but Rebeka wonders why Fred doesn't thing that he might be speaking in third person." She said seeming to enjoy the conversation.

Fred paused to think it over. The Spartans may have been talking in third person or they might be trying to throw him off. He didn't know why they would be playing games with him though. They weren't going to interrogate him so the slight mental advantage that tripping him up could give them was pointless. He then remembered the tone of amusement that the male Spartan's voice had held. It was nothing but that, amusement. He cursed them realizing that they were using the conversation as a game to pass the time. It might have been that they were being disrespectful just because they'd caught him but he guessed it was more because they were bored while waiting for their team to catch Kelly.

They must have chased her far away for them to have posted only two guards over the seven Spartans. He looked around for more guards and couldn't spot any. He hoped Kelly wouldn't try to rescue them although he knew she would. Spartans don't leave Spartans behind and when Spartans are captured Spartans rescue them. The could have just been careless about how they guarded their prisoners but they had proven they knew how to use what others knew about them against their opponents. The fact that there camouflage guard had spoken made it seem to much like a set up. There were no signs off another guard in active camouflage so ether the third guard was standing very still or there was no third guard. He didn't know them well enough to guess if they were bluffing or were poised to strike. Fred wondered if Kelly was thinking it through as much as him and if that might be what Katana was counting on. He would just have to trust Kelly to do what she could.

They sat in silence for about five more minuets before a rustle was heard. Fred turned toward it hoping it was Kelly making her move. The male Spartan though was turning toward Rebeka. A stick whipped out striking the Spartan III and she fell to one knee. Something was wrong though because the camouflage didn't flicker at the hit. It was a set up and Fred knew it. A flash of a Spartan in active camouflage caught his eye and before he could warn her the third guard was beside Kelly. The speedy Spartan had her attention on the male Spartan who took a swing at her head. Kelly ducked but the second fist was already on its way. Fred guessed it must have been the same blow that knocked him out. The invisible Spartan's fist connected with Kelly's head and caused it to slam into the ground with a thud. The two invisible Spartans deactivated their camouflage. The male Spartan and Rebakea moved to restrain Kelly while the third walked toward Fred.

"I take it you're Hannah." Fred said causally. The female Spartan didn't reply and just stood there waiting for Fred to speak. He then realized why she just stood there. He hadn't ended the exercise and she wasn't going to talk to a captive. "The exercise is over, team Katana is victorious." He announced so the three Spartans could hear.

Two more Spartans appeared out of the bushes and started to help Rebeka and the male Spartan untie the others. The female Spartan started to untie Fred before speaking. "Yes sir, I am Hannah and that was Andrew." She said.

"Spoil sport." Andrew muttered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh shut it scum. You told him my name." Hannah shot back and Fred was sure she was glaring despite the fact he couldn't see her face.

Before Andrew could reply Rebeka stepped in playing the peace keeper. "She has a point. Beside the plan worked." She reasoned. The two Spartans let the matter go.

A Spartan with a sniper rifle, who had to be Leonard, walked over to Rebeka. "Next time let it hit you a bit. Your camouflage didn't waver. It was obvious you weren't hit." He said.

"Easy for you to say, you had the easy part." Hannah snapped at the lead Spartan. Maybe Ash had been a bit right about them, at least about their fighting.

"Hey it was my plan and I had to asses it from a distance." Leonard shot back ready to take the fight to a physical level.

Kelly had already come to and was ready to step in. "Well it worked perfectly. No normal person would have been able to see that it didn't actually hit. Even though I though I did I though it was just so Andrew could get a hit in." Kelly said.

There was a bit of satisfaction in Leonard's voice when he spoke. "That is exactly what we wanted you to think." He said holding his hands out with palms up. Both Hannah and Dylan slapped their palms against his in a low five. Rebeka and Andrew bumped their fists together in what Fred guessed was triumph. It surprised him to see Spartans being so expressive. The Spartan IIs had never been so open with their emotions and he had seen no such actions from the other Spartan IIIs.

"What did I tell you? They are very odd." Ash muttered seeming almost embarrassed by their actions. Fred turned his attention back to team Katana. It was going to be interesting working with them.

End chapter 4

A/N: Well there is chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed the bit of action. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything from Halo. Well without further delay here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5

The arbiter finished checking over his carbine. He then slung it over his shoulder. It would still be a few minuets before they reached the surface of the planet. He stared at the commanding special operations elite across from him. He didn't know much about the special operations commander. He would have felt better with Rtas leading the mission but he had more important things to take care of now.

The elite looked back at the arbiter. It was quiet for a moment as the arbiter examined the other elite. The only things he knew about the commander were his name, Ersh 'Nohus, and that he had a reputation for getting in and out of tough situations. The right side of the commander's face had been burned by plasma. He had aloud them to fix his eye but left the skin scared. The arbiter mused to himself that it must be a requirement for special operations commanders to be visibly scared from combat. His thought was cut off though by the commander speaking. "I want to make it clear that the safety of my soldiers is one of my highest priorities. Their lives matter to me and I intend to keep them alive." He said firmly. The arbiter had a bit of déjà vu to his first mission as the arbiter but it vanished with the commander's next words. "As long as you fight with us you are one of my soldiers. As such I will do my best to insure you live." The arbiter guessed this was some sort of orientation or pep talk that he gave to new soldiers. "You can trust your life to us and we shall trust our lives to you." He finished.

The arbiter nodded his head. "I have fun confidence in you and your team." He assured them.

"Sir we are getting a report from _Shadow of Intent_." The unggoy pilot reported. "Jiralhanae are all over the planet. The sentinels are not attacking but no matter where we land there's bound to be loyalists near."

The arbiter looked back at the special operations troops. The for elites, five unggoy, and three Kig-yar seemed excited. The arbiter dismissed the uneasy feeling this gave him. He felt the phantom slow around him as they neared the ground. The back of the phantom opened. "Move out." Ersh ordered and the soldiers took off out of the ship streaming out into the landscape. There was nothing but metal under their feet and it lacked the feeling of a real planet. It didn't even feel as natural as the halos had felt under the arbiter.

"There's a squad of jiralhanae just south of you. Your target is just west of your current position. Keep your eyes open." A sangheili reported as the team started out heading west. They came traveled over landscape that looked almost exactly the same the whole way until they came to an entrance in the side of what looked like a hill.

"What do you make of this place?" Ersh asked turning toward the arbiter.

The arbiter looked around and then back to the commander. "It is like no forerunner structure I've ever seen." He said looking back toward the hall.

The team made its way down the hall but it all seemed the same. The eventually came to a large room. The wall they came in was the only entrance. In the center of the room stood a great arch just like the one the Spartans had found inside Onyx.

"Find out what that thing is." Ersh ordered an elite beside him. The remaining elite and Kig-Yar stood at the entrance keeping an ear and eye out for any sign of brutes.

The elite went to the arch and looked it over. After about five minuets he found what seemed to be a control panel. He pressed a few buttons on the panel. It came to live and half of a symbol appeared on the sides of the arch whiel the space in it started to glow faintly.

"What did you do?" Ersh demanded glaring at the elite near the panel.

~inside Onyx~

Dr. Halsey looked over the arch before her. She still had no idea how to work it or what it is. She was torn between finishing her work with the arch and finding out the source of the recent explosion. The Spartans hadn't returned and nothing had attacked them so she guessed it was safe. She had managed to find a panel on the side of the arch but she couldn't get it to work.

The Spartan's returned looking unharmed. They acted as though nothing was out of place. "What was that explosion?" The doctor asked.

"Just part of the exercise." Fred replied glancing over at Dylan. "Nothing to worry yourself about." He assured her.

Dr. Halsey shook her head and before she could reply she took a step away from the arch. The sides of the arch glowed with half of an unidentified symbol. The space between the arch started to glow faintly and the panel on the side of the arch came to life.

"What just happened?" Fred asked looking at the doctor.

"I would have to guess that someone or something activated something to activate our arch." She guessed. She looked at the panel before hitting a few buttons. The second half of the symbol on the side of the arch appeared. The light in the middle of the arch became brighter and solidified.

Fred moved to stand before the light and reached out and touched the light. It rippled like water and Fred drew his hand back then turned to the doctor.

"This must be how the forerunners had planned on getting out of here after the Halos were used." She said not taking her eyes off the arch.

Fred turned to the Spartans. "Team Katana, you're the only ones with ammunition. You'll go through and secure the other side. When it's clear send one of your soldiers back through and we'll all leave." Fred ordered.

"Yes sir." Leonard replied before leading his team through the arch.

~With the arbiter~

The arbiter watched as the elite stepped back from the angered Ersh. "Calm down commander. He did nothing wrong. He was trying to figure out what this thing was." The arbiter said trying to spare the soldier the commander's wrath.

Before the commander replied five figures stepped out of the arch. The arbiter turned and looked at the figures. They were human but as tall as Spartans while wearing armor that was similar to EVA armor. They didn't' open fire but stared at the arbiter and his team. "Spartan?" The arbiter asked taking a step toward the soldiers.

Leonard looked at the elite. "Yes." He said simply glancing at the other Spartan IIIs.

~inside Onyx~  
The Spartans stood waiting for team Katana's return. After about ten minutes Rebeka came through the arch. "The other side is all clear, sir." She reported.

"Alright Spartans started heading through." He ordered. Fred picked up Dr Halsey and carried her safely through the arch. When he reached the other side he was not happy. The room was filled with alien soldiers and team Katana seemed to be making friends with them. Fred put the doctor down and Kelly moved in front of her. Fred walked toward Leonard and Hannah who were talking to an elite in strange armor. "What is going on?" He asked the Spartan.

"This, sir, is the arbiter." Leonard introduced him. "According to him the humans and elites haven't been fighting for almost five years. He says he even fought beside a Spartan on something called the Ark." Leonard explained to the Spartan II. "He says they are here because a loyalist ship came to this system. They came upon us by accident."

Freed looked to the arbiter who was talking to Hannah about something. "I'm going to need the full story from the original teller's mouth." He said and the arbiter turned to him.

"I would be happy to tell you, though we may have to cut it short. There are still brutes on this planet." The arbiter said.

"Oh they won't be a problem." Hannah muttered as she shifted her right arm where she carried an odd object that Fred identified as the handle of an energy sword.

~End chapter 5~

A/N: There is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Halo or anything from it.

Chapter 6

"And that brings us to now." The Arbiter finished. The elite was crouched before Dr. Halsey, Fred, and Ash. They were in a circle in the center of the room. Dr. Halsey sat with her laptop on her lap, typing away. She was documenting what the Arbiter had said. Once she got back to the UNSC she would check the records. Even if it had been 5 years since the end of the war and since the elites had made allies with the humans, she found it hard to believe. She worried that they were lying to them. After watching the covenant for so long she fund it hard to believe that it would split or that any species would leave it. Her disbelief must have showed because the Arbiter sighed. "You doubt my word." He stated.

The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe. After studying the covenant for so long it is just hard to believe." She explained.

The Arbiter growled looking away from them. "You have only ever looked at us as a whole, not each species. When we found out the truth of the Halos we had no choice. We had been dishonored, used, and tossed aside by the prophets. We could not allow them to get away with it. Allow them to blindly continue their path." He explained.

"I believe you." Rebeka said from her post behind the elite. She, Andrew, and Hannah were crouched behind the Arbiter watching the entrance.

"Well I am glad someone believes me." The Arbiter said nodding to the Spartan.

"What about the Master Chief? Did they find out what happened?" Fred asked. He had not liked hearing that the Spartan had disappeared just as the war had come to it's end.

"Is that missing in action or Spartans never die missing in action?" Hannah asked.

"Depends on who you're talking to." The Arbiter replied.

Dr. Halsey frowned at the Spartan IIIs. It slightly bothered her that they weren't attentive to the task they had been given. It bothered her even more that Fred was letting them act that way. She worried that the Spartans had lost some of their training inside Onyx. She didn't think it was the case because all of the other Spartans beside team Katana seemed to be acting normally.

"Well which do you think it is?" Andrew asked.

"I fought beside him and fought against him." The elite said. "I cannot believe that what happened would be enough to kill him."

"I agree with you about that." Fred spoke up. "I've known him since we became Spartans and he's not that easy to get rid of." The Spartan agreed.

"Maybe he's off finding a new forerunner weapon that might destroy us all." Rebeka said sounding serious.

The Spartans quickly looked up as Hnsa walked up to them. "Arbiter, we have stayed here long enough. If we stay any longer the brutes might find us."

The Arbiter stood up and nodded. "You are right commander. We cannot sit around any longer."

Hnsa nodded and turned to his troops. "Get ready to move out." He ordered.

The troops were soon heading out. The Arbiter was leading followed by team Katana and Mendez, followed by the special ops elites. After them were the jackals followed by the rest of the Spartans and the doctor with Hnsa guarding the rear. They made their way down the hallway and out into the open.

"The rendezvous point is just south of here." The Arbiter said motioning in the direction. The soldiers set off crossing through a small forest, across a river, and into a canyon. The canyon was only about twenty yards wide. Half way through the canyon the Arbiter stopped them. "Does anyone else hear that?" He asked.

"Sounds like plasma fire." Rebeka replied. They scanned the canyon looking for any source. It wasn't until they looked up that they found the cause of the noise. A phantom was being fired on by another phantom. The green mark on one of the phantoms they knew that it was their phantom that was under attack. The ship swerved and started to rapidly lose altitude. The elite ship crashed into the side of the canyon sending debris raining down as it tumbled to the ground. "Run." The Arbiter shouted. The Arbiter, team Katana, and the elites ran forward trying to out run the falling ship and rocks.

"Fall back." Fred ordered knowing that if they didn't head backward they would be crushed. There was no way that they could get ahead of it. He grabbed Dr. Halsey and rand back the way they had come. Ash grabbed Hnsa keeping him from running under the ship to reach his own troops. The jackals were not fast enough and there energy shields were useless. The destroyed phantom came crashing down on them followed by rock from the canyon wall.

When the dust cleared Fred checked his systems. He got an all clear and then checked on Dr. Halsey. "Are you alright ma'am?" He asked.

The doctor brushed dust from her shoulder when Fred put her down. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

Fred looked around and saw that everyone who had been behind the jackals had survived. Before them the ship and rubble had blocked their way. Fred tried the radio but he got nothing but static. Now they had a big problem. He turned to look at Hnsa. The elite stood apart from the Spartans staring at the barrier. He threw his head back and spread his mandibles wide letting out an angry frustrated cry. Yes, they had a very big problem.

End chapter 6

A/N: Well there is chapter 6. I'll have chapter 7 up as soon as I have it typed up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Halo or anything from it or the books.

Chapter 7

Team Katana crouched behind two large chunks of rock that had fallen from the walls of the canyon. The constant fire of the shade turrets filled the air as the projectiles impacted with the stones. The elites were crouched behind another large rock to the Spartan's left. Petty Officer Mendez was leaning against the rock clutching his left arm. He had been injured when the covenant had sprung their ambush. The walls of the canyon boxed them in with the ruble at their back, though it meant that the covenant couldn't run as well. Opposite the Spartans were the covenant soldiers. Trigger happy grunts manned the shades filling the space with shouts and insults that were muffled but the plasma being shot. Sniper Jackals stood between the shades with beam rifles aimed at the rocks looking for any hint of a target. A team of brutes stood behind the shades with a chieftain at the center. They had a cocky air about them as if they had already won and were on their way to a promotion.

Leonard peeked around the corner of the rock just long enough to fire once with his sniper rifle. "What did I hit?" He asked.

"Jackal, again." Andrew replied. "You're supposed to hit the grunts." He added in a mocking tone.

"Can it shit bird." Leonard snapped at the Spartan. He then turned to the female squad members. "Alright, which of you wants to go for a run?"

"I'll do it." Rebeka said moving to the left edge of the rock. She then activated her camouflage and waited. When the moment was right she dashed out into the open toward the elites. She zigged and zagged as the plasma shots continued to hit the rocks not actually aimed at her. When she reached the elites she deactivated her camouflage.

The Arbiter turned to look at the Spartan. "We haven't come up with a plan yet. Those snipers are keeping up pinned."

"That's alright, we have one." Rebeka said smiling behind her helmet. She quickly informed them of the plan. When she finished she flashed her green status light to her team.

Leonard nodded to the others. "Alright Spartans, lets show them what we can do." The Spartans all nodded putting their fists into the center of their circle and bumping them together lightly.

Rebeka and Dylan dashed into the shadows of the canyon, their active camouflage making them nothing but shimmers. The Spartans darted from shadow to shadow toward the covenant soldiers.

Another shot was fired and Leonard ducked back behind the rock. "What part of shoot the grunts don't you get?" Hannah asked looking at the other Spartan.

"You do know the grunts are the ones that breathe gas right?" Andrew asked.

"Be quiet both of you." Leonard snapped peeking around the rock to fire again.

"Well you can't hit jackals any more. That was the last one." Hannah teased.

"Well then the others can take out the shades." Leonard concluded. The two Spartans refrained from replying. They could fight after the covenant was dead.

Rebeka and Dylan stopped on ether side of the covenant troops. Once they were sure that the enemies were unaware of their presence they lay down on the ground. They crawled forward slowly to the closest dead Jackal. Each Spartan removed the Jackal's shield and took all of the creature's plasma grenades. It wasn't common for Jackals to use the grenades but they still had them. Once they'd taken everything they crawled back to the sides of the canyon. Rebeka flashed her green status light and Dylan flashed his a moment later. Leonard then flashed his status light twice to give them the signal to start the plan.

The grunts never even saw the grenades coming. The first and second shades on ether side were stuck with plasma grenades. They let out terrified screams before the explosives went off. The shades were immediately rendered useless. The two remaining shades stopped fiering, turning their attention to the destroyed shades. They franticly searched the walls of the canyon for any sign of what had thrown the grenades. Dylan and Rebeka had already moved. The Spartans steadied their pistols as they took aim. One shot was fired and one of the two grunts flumped forward, its brain's splattered across the controls of the shade. The last grunt shook with visible fear. The shouts of terrified grunts and roars of brutes trying to regain order filled the canyon. The second show was muffled by the sounds and the final grunt fell forward against its controls. The commotion caused the covenant soldiers to miss the fact that the three other Spartans were charging up the right side of the canyon. To create a bit more confusion Dylan and Rebeka began taking out grunts in the middle of the pack. The short aliens would have run wild to get away if it weren't for the brutes shouting for them to stay. The three Spartans spread out using the busted shades as cover. They raised their battle rifles and started shooting three round burst into the grunts. The brutes roared in anger as the grunts started to fall and they began to break rank. The two hidden Spartans lobbed a few plasma grenades taking out grunts while filling the air with dust. The large aliens fired into the dust in the direction of the shades hoping to hit the Spartans. Their shots went high and missed team Katana who were picking off any grunt that go close enough for them to be seen and aimed at. The pained roar of a brute filled the air. The elites charged the brutes, energy swords cutting them down in a matter of seconds. While Katana had had been moving up the right side the elites had been moving up the right side. When the dust settled the Spartans picked off the last of the grunts while the elites made sure the brutes were all dead.

The Spartans pilfered the remaining Jackal shields and grenades. Some of them paused to replace their ammunitionless guns with covenant weapons. They then returned to the elites and the petty officer.

"I didn't know if it would work but you pulled it off. I guess all Spartans are miracle workers." The Arbiter said turning to the Spartans.

"That's team Katana. Dumb ass ideas, but they work." Andrew replied.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Dylan asked.

"We are just going to wait." Leonard said. The others looked at him confused as to his meaning. "Though we have some work to do."

~end chapter 7~

A/N: Well there is chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fred was not thrilled about his current situation. The Spartans stood watching Hnsa as he examined the fallen rocks. It was obvious that the elite did not like being separated from his team. Fred couldn't blame the elite. He would have hated to be separated from the Spartans. Now was not the time to panic and he couldn't just leave the elite. Fred walked over to Hnsa catching his attention. "We need to move." He said simply.

"I can not just leave without knowing if my team is alive. I am their commander and they are more like an official reply then the real reason for Hnsa's refusal to leave.

"I know but we aren't going to find them standing here." Fred replied. "We need to find a way around to the other end of the canyon so we can meet up with the others."

The elite looked away from the Spartans for a moment. "You are right." He said simply before turning back to Fred. "Lead the way."

Fred nodded and turned to the Spartans. "Get ready to move." He ordered. The Spartans checked over their armor and weapons for damage. The weapon may have lacked ammunition they could still be used as blunt objects. Once everything was checked they moved out down the canyon, back the way they had come. Once they reached the end of the canon they turned left into the forest. They trees were all still young and only served as a remainder of the destruction of the land when the shield world had closed off form the rest of the universe.

A sentinel passed near by and the Spartans moved for cover. Hnsa looked at them confused. "What are you doing?" The elite asked.

"There's a sentinel right there. They are dangerous." Dr. Halsey replied.

The elite looked between the Spartans and sentinel. "No they aren't." He said. "They are no threat to us." The elite walked toward the sentinel but Fred didn't dare try to stop him. The sentinel turned toward Hnsa and seemed to study him for a moment. It then turned away and floated off. "See, no danger."

Fred walked over toward the elite. "I don't understand. The last time we saw one of those it attacked us."

"When we came here our shipmaster used a code that the AI Cortana retrieved to deactivate the security system. The sentinels are only doing repairs now." Hnsa explained. "They will not attack anything unless it is threatened."

"Will they attack the Covenant?" Dr. Halsey asked.

Hnsa shook his head. "No, the loyalists have used the same code as us to identify themselves as friend not foe. The sentinels are not going to help us." He replied stressing the word loyalists. "They do not have loyalties ether. We do not need to worry about them giving away our position to the brutes."

Fred frowned a bit worried. He didn't want to run into a brute at that moment. Hnsa was the only one with a gun that could fire anything. If there was more then one brute they would have to run. "Is it possible that there are may be Covenant around here?"

Hnsa stayed silent for a moment before replaying. "Our scanners said that there were no loyalists near here but because of what happened in the canyon there is a possibility." He said, once more emphasizing the word loyalists.

"Why is it you call them loyalists and not Covenant?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"Because there is no Covenant any more, there is only the separatist and loyalists. The lies and betrayal of the Prophets destroyed out sacred union." Hnsa explained. "We separated away and they remained loyal to the Prophets and their path of lies."

"This is all because they changed the position of the brutes in the Covenant?" The doctor asked.

"That was only part of the reason for out split. It was when the Prophets ordered the brutes to kill the Arbiter that we broke away. They stabbed us in the back and our eyes were opened. They chose the brutes over us and when the Arbiter spread the word of the true use of the Halos we vowed to see them stopped." Hnsa replied. "When they lied to us they lead us to fight a war of lies and almost got us all killed because they were blind and stubborn. Our brothers died for no reason." Anger began to fill the elite's voice. He looked away a moment to calm himself. "Their betrayal was disgrace enough but they have tainted our species with their actions. If not for the wise guidance of the Arbiter things would not be the way they are. We might not have joined the humans, instead destroyed the rest of earth and followed the loyalists to the Ark and fought them there. If not for your Master Chief the Arbiter might not have been able to stop the prophet of Truth."

Fred nodded to the elite. "I'll have to thank him the next time I see him." The Spartan said. He turned to look around. "We should keep moving. If there are loyalists around I don't want to meet them." The elite nodded and they started off again.

They hadn't been walking for more then ten minutes when Hnsa stopped. The Spartans stopped as well and looked at the elite. "Take over." He ordered. The Spartans didn't ask questions, just moved to cover.

"What is it?" Fred asked crouching beside the elite.

"I heard a very familiar sound." Hnsa replied cryptically. Fred was about to ask him what he meant when he heard high pitched voices. A line of grunts like none Fred had ever seen appeared through the trees. There were nine of the little aliens in total all walking in a line. Eight of the grunts wore orange armor and were lead by a red armored veteran. The Spartans could easily take them out without a problem or much noise.

Fred stopped before he gave any orders and turned to Hnsa. "Are they loyalists?" He asked wanting to be sure he wasn't attacking allies.

Hnsa nodded. "Yes, likely a scouting team." The elite replied. "I will take out the lead unggoy. Your Spartans can take the rest."

Fred nodded before giving a few signals to the others. He ordered them to wait for Hnsa to strike first before they made their move. Hnsa moved silently to the side of the path the grunts were taking. As soon as the lead grunt was close enough Hnsa struck. The elite's fist slammed into the small alien's head and the skull crumpled under the force. The grunts screamed in surprise at the death of their leader. Some reached for their plasma pistols but they were too slow. The Spartans were on them in a flash smashing their guns into the grunts, killing them. In a matter of seconds all the grunts were dead. The Spartans took the weapons and grenades from the bodies, glad to have usable weapons again.

"What should we do about bodies?" Ash asked turning to Fred and Hnsa.

"Leave them. The loyalists already know we are around here." Hnsa replied. The elite picked up the remaining plasma pistol and held it out for Dr. Halsey. "Take this ma'am. We may run into trouble. You should be able to protect yourself." He said as the doctor took the weapon. He then turned and began to continue on their path through the woods. The Spartans moved to follow the elite without words.

Fred moved after them a bit surprised. He realized that he wasn't really the one in command. It was true that he was the ranking leader of the Spartans but they were following Hnsa as though eh was their commanding officer. "What is your rank Hnsa?" He asked curious. The elite seemed to have an air about him that said he was use to leading teams without a second thought.

"I am commander of all special operations of the separatist forces." Hnsa replied.

"So where does that put you in the ranks?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"I can command all special operations soldiers of any species among the separatist. I usually work in parallel with the normal ground forces." Hnsa replied.

"That sounds like a good position to be in." Dr. Halsey commented.

"It does give me a good bit of freedom that others don't have." Hnsa replied with an elite smile. "Not to mention the job is always interesting."

~End chapter 8~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The phantom circled over the canyon cautiously. The area bellow him struck him as wrong. At the point where he was supposed to met the troops there was nothing. There should have been something, like the corpses of humans. He didn't want to risk disobeying the brutes. He really didn't reel like having his head crushed. The grunt landed the phantom and sat back to wait for the troops to board.

Leonard smiled behind his visor as the phantom landed. The Spartan IIIs had moved all of the corpses of the dead loyalist into the shadows and had even disassembled the plasma turrets. Leonard was crouched at the edge of the shadows with Andrew and Hannah right behind him. The Arbiter was behind them while the rest were scattered around the cliff side wherever there was cover.

Once Leonard was sure no new troops would be exiting the phantom he nodded to the Spartans behind him. They activated their camouflage and the three soldiers vanished. The only sign that then had moved at all was a shimmer as they took off. The Arbiter turned and nodded into the shadows signaling that the plan was in action. The run to the ship was short and the Spartans were caught a bit off guard when the gravity lift pulled them up into the ship.

There was a dull thud as the armored soldiers landed inside of the ship. The grunt pilot turned toward the sound but saw nothing. This troubled the short alien. He put the ship on autopilot and got out of his seat. The rear of the ship should be filled with grunts scrambling to hook up their methane tanks, jackals picking over the treasures stolen from dead humans, and brutes shouting orders. As the pilot moved toward the rear of the phantom he knew something was wrong. The grunt didn't even see the hit coming. As soon as he had passed her Hannah struck out with her brute shot. The blade on the weapon's underside had cut right through the grunt's neck killing it instantly. Andrew and Leonard moved forward checking the ship for any more enemies. "Clear." Andrew reported.

Leonard flashed his green status light to the Spartans outside before deactivating his camouflage. A moment later the remaining two Spartans, Mendez, and the elites entered the ship. "Know how to work this thing?" Leonard asked looking over the controls. He had an odd feeling that if he tried he could manage to fly the ship easily.

"I can pilot it." One of the elites said moving to take the controls. The large aliens sat in the sat though it looked a bit cramped. He removed the auto pilot and the ship slowly rose. "Where are we to go?" The elite asked.

"We need to find the others." Mendez said as he took a seat against the side of the ship.

"He's right. Rise up above the canyon and try to scan for them. We were down there for some time and I am sure they would try to find a way around." The Arbiter said.

"How can you be sure?" The pilot asked.

The Arbiter turned to look at team Katana. "I have worked with Spartans; they do not like to sit around."

The phantom rose up into the air and hovered for a moment. "Sir, I believe I've located the other Spartans. They are deep in the forest and I can not seem to make contact with their radios. We are also receiving a transmission coming through. Loyalist must be near." The pilot reported.

"Let them talk." The Arbiter ordered. "Let us see what they will tell us."

The pilot allowed the connection and the radio came to life. The voice of a jackal came through. "Phantom 731-347, this is recovery team 49." The jackal reported. "We have found the objective, it is under the sand." It continued.

The Arbiter made a motion and the pilot cut off the connection. "We were sent their coordinates." The pilot reported.

The Arbiter nodded and turned to the Spartans. "This is something we need to look into." He reasoned.

"But we can't just leave the others to look for us if we aren't here." Mendez pointed out.

"We can leave a team here. You're in no condition to be anywhere near any combat and that is exactly where we are heading." Leonard said.

The soldiers came to an agreement and the phantom moved to land on the rim of the canyon. The three special operations elites exited the ship followed by Mendez. They would wait behind for the others while team Katana and the Arbiter would find out what the loyalist had found. The Arbiter watched the troops move away from the ship and toward some cover at the edge of the forest. He then moved toward the front of the ship to pilot it. He was surprised to find Rebeka already in the pilot's seat. "Hold on." She said with a wide smile as the ship's engines flared to life causing it to lift off. The Arbiter was interested to see the Spartan maneuver the ship with ease. From his understanding team Katana had never piloted a phantom. She swung the phantom around to face in the direction that the message had come from.

The elite moved to the co-pilot's seat to use the radio. He changed the channel that the radio used to the separatist. He sent out the basic message to the _Shadow of Intent_. After a minute a reply came back. "Why is it that a loyalist phantom is contacting us? Have you chosen to surrender and see your error?" Rtas' voice said.

"I assure you I will not be surrendering any time soon." The Arbiter replied.

"Surrender? What does that mean?" Andrew joked causing the Arbiter to laugh.

"Arbiter, why are you aboard a loyalist phantom? What has gone wrong?" The shipmaster asked.

"Our ship was destroyed. We stole this ship to use." The Arbiter explained.

"Then I would assume that you completed your mission." Rtas stated.

"Not completely." The Arbiter replied. "We found Spartans and they have informed us of the purpose of this planet."

"Spartans? You mean as in more then one Spartan?" Rtas asked sounding surprised.

"Fifteen Spartans in total." The Arbiter replied. "We also intercepted a message from the loyalist. Whatever they were looking for on this planet they have found it. We are on out way to the location of their objective." He reported.

"Very well then, proceed with caution. We do not know how many loyalist troops or what kind of troops are on this planet." Rtas replied. "When you find whatever it is that they have found report back what it is."

"I shall." The Arbiter replied before breaking the connection. He turned to Leonard. "What weapons do we have?" He asked.

"One energy sword, one plasma rifle, five brute shots, one sniper rifle, two plasma pistols, and two gravity hammers." Leonard replied glancing over at Andrew and Hannah who had demanded that they be aloud to take the large hammers. "The ship doesn't have anything on it. I don't think they were expecting to need more weapons."

"That is their own hubris." Dylan said with a slight huff. He hated when enemies underestimated them.

"It's their own loss. Where ever we are going if a jackal is in charge there probably aren't any hunters or brutes. They'd never take orders from anything they could step on." Hannah commented. "There will probably only be grunt, drones, and some jackals."

"So no challenge in other words." Leonard summarized. "We should just stay focused on what we are looking for."

"What are we looking for?" Hannah asked.

"Don't have a fucking clue." Leonard said with a slight shrug.

"There's your challenge." Hannah pointed out with a satisfied smile.

~Chapter 9~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Halo.

Chapter 10

Olivia returned to the group skillfully moving through the underbrush without a sound. "Hnsa is correct, there's a loyalist camp not that far from here." She reported pointing in the direction of the camp. "Plenty of grunts and jackals including a few brutes."

Dr. Halsey looked at Hnsa confused. "What's the matter?" She asked curious as to the elites posture. He seemed unsure of what the Spartan had said.

The elite looked at her. "I don't know what any of those names mean. I have never called any of our species such simple names." He explained as though having called them by those names had never crossed his mind.

"Then what do you call them?" Fred asked a bit annoyed by the fact they had had to work through translations several times already. "Those were the translations from your own language."

"Unggoy are the small gas breathers. Kig-Yar are the ones that have the shields and at times are snipers. Megalekgolo are the large ones that work in colonies with the big shields and guns. Huragok are the noncombatants, the ones who fix things for us." Hnsa explained. "Brutes are the only species in our race that are dishonorable enough to be called by a simpler name so I know which ones those are."

"Well then there are plenty of Unggoy and Kig-yar." Olivia said correcting her report.

"That is too many for us to take on as we are. Plasma pistols are not the best weapons against such numbers." Hnsa decided. "If it were just the Unggoy and Kig-yar we could take them but we'd need more if there is more then one brute."

"Then we'll just have to stay away from their camp. We can hide from their patrols if we have to." Fred reasoned.

"It will take to long to make our way around the camp. What action do you want to take?" Kelly asked.

"The quickest action would be to sneak through the camp but that's a big risk to take." Dr. Halsey pointed out.

"A conflict is the last thing we need." Fred stated unsure of what action to take. They were running out of time. For all they knew the others were being attacked at the very moment and needed their help.

"I could create a distraction. Lead them away while you slip through the camp. I'll give them the slip and meet up with you." Hnsa suggested though something in his voice already said that he'd decided on it.

"What makes you sure that you could loose them?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"Two things make me confident in my abilities to do this. First, I am a special operations soldier and formerly of the stealth team. Second, I have what you call an active camouflage unit on my armor. I will have no problem getting away." Hnsa explained. "There is not much time to waste. My soldiers will not like staying in one spot for long."

"Aright, that's what we'll have to go with." Fred decided quickly drawing a rough map in the dirt. "This is where the camp is." He said pointing to an X on the map. "Our map shows a river running along here." he said pointing to a line that ran across the map. "That will be our meeting point. How long will it take you commander?"

Hnsa paused trying to convert the time in his head. "I would have to say 20 minutes probably at the most." Hnsa answered.

"Alright, we'll give you 25 at the most but try to make it fast. Good luck." Fred said.

"Be silent in safe." Hnsa replied giving the best altered version of the traditional battle goodbye that would fit for the humans before the turned and slipped away into the woods. The elite darted through the trees toward the camp as though he'd known the forest all his life. He had to admit it felt good to have real ground under his feet again. So much of the war had been spent in ships or on the hard paved roads of the human planets that he couldn't remember the last time he'd freely run over real ground. It was like riding a bicycle though; one you learned how to run through the forest it never really left you.

Hnsa slowed to a stop outside the camp being sure to stay hidden in the growth. It was a rather simple camp which only seemed to prove more so that the brutes were running out of supplies. One stationary turret was on ether side of the camp, the grunts asleep at their posts, some things never change. The brutes stood in groups casually talking to each other. The golden armored chieftain stood watching two major brutes arguing over something.

Hnsa crept forward and slammed his plasma pistol into the grunt's skull crushing it. He grabbed the turret ripping it from its stand and aiming it at the turret across the camp. He opened fire blasting the unprepared grunt leaving its corpse to collapse to the ground while the shots that followed took out the turret.

"Vile heretic, destroy him." The chieftain roared out ordering his troops.

The brutes charged and Hnsa dropped the turret and ran for it. He ran along the camp jumping and ducking to dodge the brute's fire. He stopped at the edge of the forest on the east edge of the camp. "Come on you smelly beasts. Can't you fight better then that?" He taunted side stepping a few spiker shots.

"I want his head." The Chieftain roared out moving forward to follow after the elite. Like a stampeding heard of bulls the brutes charged the elite letting their natural anger take control. Hnsa turned moving back into the woods where he could better get away from them. Behind him he could hear the brute's heavy foot falls and their armor scraping against the trees. Hnsa's long legs carried him swiftly through the forest around trees, over rocks, and leaving effortlessly over obstacles. When he was sure he was out of view Hnsa activated his camouflage vanishing into his surroundings. He moved to settle among the roots of a near by tree shielding him from being in the open. He held his breath as the brutes thundered past him. He waited until the sound faded away before he left his hiding spot. He moved through the forest looking over his shoulder every once in a while being sure they weren't following. He rounded a tree coming face to face with the chieftain. He ducked out of the way managing to avoid running into the brute.

The chieftain stopped unable to see the elite but having heard the movement. He sniffed the air growling and taking out his spiker scanning the area. "I can smell you traitor. I know that you are here."

Hnsa moved behind a tree charging his plasma pistol. His listened to the movement until the brute came close enough to him that he was in range. Hnsa rounded the tree raising his weapon directly at the brute. The bright ball of green hit the chieftain point blank dropping his shield and partially stunning the beast. Hnsa moved forward slamming the plasma pistol into the brute's skull. The impact shattered the pistol and the brute's skull. Hnsa quickly grabbed the brute's spiker and a couple spike grenades before he turned and ran.

Hnsa ran until his feet his water meaning he'd found the river. He turned heading west along the river looking for any sign of the Spartans. He stopped as a stone shot out of the forest splashing into the water. The elite held his spiker at the ready moving a bit closer. Another rock flew through the air this time more tossed then forcefully thrown. "Spartan." He muttered lowering his weapon but putting it away. The soldiers came out of their cover moving over to the elite.

"Did you loose them?" Fred asked scanning the area that Hnsa had come from.

"Better, I killed their chieftain. The majors will be fighting over who the next leader will be." Hnsa explained.

"Goods let's not waste more time." The Spartans moved back into the woods and followed along the river. Fred brought the team to a halt after a while.

Hnsa moved to his side searching the area. "Why have we stopped Spartan?" He asked.

Fred was almost getting annoyed by being called Spartan. Being called at least by his number would be better. "We need to start heading south. This should take us to the edge of the canyon." Fred replied.

Hnsa paused looking at the Spartan. "And why has this caused us to stop?" He asked feeling as though he was missing something.

"Well ether the Arbiter or your second in command probably took command. You would know better how to signal to them. It seems reasonable that you would want to lead." Fred explained.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hnsa said turning and heading south. The elite was a bit surprised that the Spartan had freely given over the lead to him. Human troops had always been reluctant to take orders or follow him even though he had proven to be trustable. Fred motioned for the Spartans to follow Hnsa and they fell into position a bit behind the commander.

Hnsa lead them south constantly aware of the following presence of the Spartans. The elite suddenly stopped causing the soldiers to freeze. "Why are you in trees?" He asked looking up.

Three elites dropped down form the trees above bowing to Hnsa. "Brutes hardly ever look up commander. We were hoping to surprise any enemies." The sub-commander explained.

"Where are the rest of the Spartans? Where is the Arbiter?" Hnsa asked not able to see any of them.

"They took a loyalist phantom. The loyalist found something they were looking for here on the planet. The arbiter took the Spartans and went to stop them from getting it." The sub-commander answered.

The news did not at all seem to please Hnsa who seemed to be both angry and worried at once. "And how are we supposed to get to this place?" Hnsa asked.

"I am sure the Arbiter gave the ships above out location and a phantom will come." The sub-commander replied.

Hnsa growled and the elites flinched back as though they would be stuck. "How do you know he told them where we are? Did you hear him tell them?" Hnsa asked.

"No sir, He was going to contact the fleet after they dropped us off." The commander said taking another step back a tone to his voice hinting that he knew the commander would be mad.

"Then there is no way of knowing if anyone is actually coming to get us." Hnsa pointed out taking a step toward the other elites.

Fred stepped in before the commander could do anything. "Then what do we do to be sure they show up?" Fred asked.

"We'd have to contact the fleet and request a phantom but none of our radios can handle that task." Hnsa answered.

"Well then how do we get in contact with the ships?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"We'd have to find troops that have a phantom or radio that's strong enough." Hnsa answered pausing. "Though there may be a problem if the Arbiter did tell the fleet where we are. If he did then we'd be risking our lives on a loyalist infected planet when a phantom is coming for us."

They fell silent stuck at a crossroads. "So what do you want to do?" Fred asked Hnsa.

"How long have you been waiting?" Hnsa asked his sub-commander.

"About an hour. Not sure what that is in your time." Mendez answered.

Hnsa quickly did the math again. "They would have sent a phantom if they were going to." He decided. "Which way did the Arbiter go?"

"They went North." Mendez replied pointing in the direction that the phantom had gone.

"Then that's the way we're going." Hnsa decided.

~End chapter 10~

A/N: I'm finally back to writing this fic. I had forgotten about it but so many of you faved or added this to your alerts that I remembered I hadn't working on it for forever. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Halo 4 chapter 11

"If you don't fly more level they'll know there's something wrong." The Arbiter stated sounding a bit nervous. "I knew I should have been flying."

"Hey, it's my first time." Rebeka stated. "I'm level enough they might just think the pilot's injured or something."

"Perfect, if they think we're injured then they'll come to us to help. We can get the jump on them." Leonard decided.

"So you want me to crash?" Rebeka asked. "With the sand I think I can do it without killing us. That would be a big help to the mission."

"You know I do, as close to the dig sight as you can get." Leonard ordered. "Strap in, it's going to get bumpy." The Spartans moved to find anything they could to hold onto, which was hard with the smooth interior of the alien ship.

"And down we go." Rebeka announced angling the ship down toward the ground. "You know I've never crashed a ship before. It always just falls apart on me in the simulations."

"I'm having second thoughts about this plan." Leonard admitted looking at the front view screen and the quickly approaching sand. It didn't look at all as soft as it should have, more like a rock hard series of mountains before them.

"You had a first thought?" Andrew asked holding on tight as the ship hit and slid to a stop. The world jerked and several Spartans were flung forward.

Once everything had come to a stop Rebeka moved from the front seat to the back of the ship. Dylan grabbed the plasma rifle while Leonard took the beam rifle. There was a short fight between Hannah and Andrew who had been flung forward when the ship crashed and were now arguing over who would get the energy sword but the Arbiter took it causing the two Spartan III to settle for brute shots. Rebeka decided on a plasma pistol saying something about it being the perfect weapon to fight the cosmic sheep.

"Open up the rear. If they try to force it open it will take to long." Leonard said moving to a proper sniper position. "Cloaks on when it opens."

The others moved into position and Rebeka moved to the front and pressed the release on the back. It slowly slid open and the Spartans activated their active camouflage. Five grunts file in looking around confused as to where they pilot was or who had been driving the ship. The last grunt moved in and unable to stop himself Andrew moved froward quickly snapping the last grunt's neck and it fell to the ground dead but he was already back in his spot as still as he could be.

As the body fell it caught the attention of the other grunts and they turned around to see their dead comrade. They instinctively freaked out and started to run around. This was perfect for the Spartans. As one came close enough Rebeka smashed her plasma pistol into the grunts skull crushing it. This only caused more of a panic as the grunts were scared enough that they didn't link the invisible enemies to active camouflage units. Hannah struck out with her brute shot cutting a grunt's neck and rupturing its sealed body suit causing it to release methane out sending its body flying a bit at the sudden pressure before it hit the ground. The last two ran into each other in the center of the troop containment area. They stood arguing with each other about which one had gotten in which one's way. Hannah and Andrew moved forward taking one grunt each. They moved up behind the grunts putting their hands on the back of the grunt's heads and then slamming them forward and crushing their heads against each other. The Spartans let the grunts drop rather satisfied.

"I'm really starting to like this plan," Hannah decided. "Even if I don't get the kick ass sword to slaughter grunts and jackals with."

"Well there are plenty more and you can decide which weapon you like killing them with the most. Wish we could get our hands on some of those energy cutlasses though that we saw those jackals using. I'd like to go in pirate style." Andrew said.

"So you want to run in and fight them in whatever clothing you can find, half drunk, and with scurvy?" Dylan asked confused.

"No I meant I want to go in, kill everyone, and take whatever they have." Andrew corrected. "That is why we are here aren't we. Oh, we should call this Operation Arrg, or maybe Operation Skallywag."

"You have some serious problems. We should totally call it Operation Black Pearl." Rebeka sated. "There's not other logical name for it."

"We are not naming this mission." Leonard stated. "That's just as hassle; we're just calling it a mission, nothing else." He decided. "Now who wants to go see how many of them there are?" There was a pause and no one raised their hand. "Alright then, I'll do it." He said moving over to the back hatch. He activated his camouflage and held on tight to the side of open hatch and lowered himself down just far enough to look out at where they were. He lifted himself back up and deactivated his camouflage.

"Are there any out there?" Dylan asked and Leonard nodded his head slowly. "How many are there?" He asked wondering what was up.

"Lots," was all Leonard replied simply seeming rather worried. Outside all of the grunts and jackals that hadn't been working on the dig sight and had been sitting around in the camps had gathered around the crashed ship.

The Spartans were quiet for a moment. "So what's the plan?" The Arbiter asked looking around at them. "I did not come this far just to quit."

"Well good because nether did we." Hannah said turning to Leonard. "If you can't come up with a plan then I suggest that we just cut our way through them to a place where we can get whatever they have."

"We can't just run out there." Leonard reasoned. "If we do and don't know where we are going then they are just going to keep coming and we'll end up dead. We have to have a destination, someplace safe. It would help if we knew where whatever it was they found was."

It was a squawk that brought all there attention back to the open hatch where a jackal stood staring at all of them. The Arbiter shot forward pulling the jackal into the ship. He pulled out his energy sword and activated it holding it up so that the jackal could see it. "Looks like we got ourselves a source of information." The Arbiter said rather pleased. The jackal struggled against the elite's grip. "Calm down you runt and I won't kill you." The Arbiter said and the jackal fell still but still watching the elite. "Now then we know that you found something here. We want to know where it is."

"I will never betray what we found or where it is." The jackal declared letting out a squawk of pain as the Arbiter squeezed a bit.

"Don't lie to me you little bird. I am well aware of how your kind work. I am offering you your life for some information. I suggest that you take it." The Arbiter said.

The jackal was silent for a moment as it eyed the energy sword. "They haven't been able to remove it from the sight yet." The jackal answered. "Now spare me as you have said."

"I said that I wouldn't kill you." The Arbiter said tossing the jackal so that Hannah and Andrew could grab it. "I never said anything about them." The two Spartans pulled at the alien fighting over who would get to kill it. Dylan came up behind it quickly hitting it in the head with his gun and the two other Spartans dropped its body before turning on the other Spartan rather annoyed that he had stolen their kill.

"So I guess that means that we now have a destination to cut our way to. The question is how do we keep them from following us in." Leonard said.

"We beat their brains in and clog the entrance with their bodies." Hannah suggested kicking at the dead jackal and looking over at Andrew who had pinned Dylan to a wall and was telling him all the reasons not to steal his kills ever again.

"That might be our only option. We'd have to find a second way out though if we clogged the way we came in." Leonard pointed out.

"We'd have to any way. If we tried going out the way we came in we'd just meet with seas of grunts and jackals and that doesn't even cover if they call out for brutes." Rebeka pointed out.

"There is always more then one way out of a forerunner structure. I'm not sure though if that other way will be above the sand." The Arbiter said.

"We'll have to take the risk. There's no way that we are turning back now without that thing in our hands." Leonard said. "Alright, who wants to take point?"

"I'll do it." Both Hannah and Andrew echoed raising their hands. They turned to each other and glared trying to get the other to drop their hand.

"I can take point. My sword is good for the close range that we will need." The Arbiter said and the two fighting Spartans stopped knowing that they'd lost.

"Alright, Arbiter up front, Hannah and Andrew behind him, Rebeka behind them, I'll be behind her, Dylan you're taking the rear." Leonard ordered. The Spartans nodded and The Arbiter moved before them all. "Whenever you are ready."

"How are we going to shield ourselves?" Rebeka asked wishing that they had something that could protect them. Their SPI armor didn't have strong shields.

"We are just going to keep running. None of the aliens out there have their weapons out or shields up. We're going to just run like hell." Leonard explained.

"That's a stupid plan. You're a stupid leader." Hannah stated looking around. "Why are you such a stupid leader?"

"Stop criticizing me woman, I'm doing the best we can with these conditions." Leonard snapped at her. "That's the best plan; you got something better then suggest it."

"I was going to say that we should just go out there and kill all of them so that they can't shoot at us." Hannah said. "But then again that's usually my plan for anything that might shoot at me."

"What if we tried to peel off some of these metal plates and carried them with us as guards." Rebeka suggested.

"We can't peel them off, they aren't made that way." Dylan stated. "Beside, that would slow us down and we are going for speed."

"If only we had some of those portable jackal shields." Hannah said rather annoyed. For once the things would come in handy.

"We have one." Andrew said taking the shield from the dead jackal and clipping it on his arm. "Now if only we had four more."

"Oh we have plenty of those shields." Hannah said pulling out a few from a container that she found. She clipped one to each of her wrists then tossed one to Dylan and Rebeka. "Hey crappy leader, this is my suggestion." She said before tossing one to Leonard.

"You're just lucky that you found those." Leonard said clipping the shield to his arm and activating it. The shield shimmered and he turned it off. "Don't use them unless you have to. These things don't last forever."

"We know how to use these things you know." Dylan pointed out. "We were trained in the use of covenant weapondry."

"It's not like they are that hard to learn how to use. One button is one, one button is off." Rebeka said. "Simple and affective. The Covenant are so much better then us at making weapons and gear."

"Alright, be ready to go." The Arbiter ordered. He then took off and the Spartans followed behind him. There were more grunts and jackals then he had expected and they were packed in his way. He struck out with his energy sword easily taking down five grunts with one swing. He moved forward and the grunts to his sides fell as Andrew and Hannah swung their brute shots and the blades cut easily through the little aliens.

It took a second for the loyalist to really realize what was going on. Some started to freak out and while others tried to run away and some tried to move toward the soldiers to attack. The cries of jackals ordering grunts to attack as they struggled to get out their plasma pistols.

The Spartans were making their way through rather easily. The grunts were not at all ready and skulls cracked under strikes from the soldiers as they moved. The Arbiter cut paths through the grunts while the Spartans kept them from closing around them. The jackals set themselves up making a wall of shields to block the way of the soldiers. "We have an obstacle." The Arbiter roared.

"We've got it." Hannah and Andrew shouted taking the lead Andrew ran out a bit farther ahead of Hannah. He slid to a stop and crouched down lacing his fingers together. He gave Hannah a boost up as she arrived sending her easily over the top of the jackals. She turned quickly and before the jackals could do anything her brute shot cut through their exposed back and they fell.

As the other jackals turned to face the new threat Andrew shot out grabbing one of them by the neck and tossing it toward the others causing confusion. The other soldiers ran past at an all out run for the dig sight. Leonard skidded to a halt turning back to the two soldiers. "Get your asses in gear." He ordered. The two soldiers had stayed down there until everyone had passed. They took off at as fast of a run as they could manage in the sand. As they did two carbine shots passed where they had been standing.

"Marksmen jackals." Andrew warned taking off at a full out run but slowing down randomly to keep the snipers unsure.

"Shields up." Leonard ordered and the five Spartans activated their shiels to defend themselves form the carbine rounds.

"Heavy armor grunts." Dylan warned as a pair of grunts with fuel rod guns appeared before them. "Shields won't stand against those."

"Try to dodge them instead of using shields. The shields can't handle them and we need them to defend against the snipers." Leonard ordered. The heavy armor grunts opened fire and balls of green flew though the air toward them. They dodged the first shots leaving nothing but burned glassed sand behind them.

One of the grunts took aim and they fired. The second fired a moment later. The Arbiter easily dodged the shots but Leonard was directly in the path. Hannah moved in the wait raising up her arms and layering her two shields to take the hit. The fuel rod shot hit the shields and the shields burned bright and overheated melting the casing before they vanished. Andrew moved into action before the second shot could hit knocking both Spartans out of the way of the hit. Hannah rolled to her feet and tore off the melted shield bands before they could do more damage to her or her armor.

Andrew moved up on Hannah's side where the snipers where and held up his shield. "Keep close." He instructed and she nodded running beside him as they both used his shield as cover.

The Arbiter raced forward and cut down one of the heavy weapons grunts. The second grunt turned to fire on him but was met with Leonard slamming his beam rifle into the grunt's skull. Dylan grabbed one of the fuel rod guns and raced to the dig sight. There was a long stone passage that was peeking up out of the sand that had been uncovered by the loyalists. The soldiers moved into the passage not stopping until they had reached the bottom of the incline.

"Take cover, they are going to come after us." Leonard said moving behind cover with Andrew and Hannah. "You both alright?" He asked and the two nodded. "Any injuries?" He asked his team. Green status lights flashed and the Arbiter shook his head. "Wait for them to pack it full then fire that fuel rod gun a few times, get us a good body count to start making out cork with."

"I will repeat again. You are a crappy leader." Hannah stated. "You should have known that there would be marksmen and fuel rods."

"You didn't know that there were going to be any anyway. If I'm such a crappy leader then why the hell did you protect me?" Leonard asked.

"A crappy leader is still the leader." Hannah stated. "That and I am not in the business of letting any of my fellow soldiers get hurt. Now can we focus?"

Jackals stood at the entrance of the pathway crying out orders to the grunts to follow after the enemies. There seemed to be reluctance from the grunts to throw themselves to the sharks. "Are they growing brains?" Dylan asked. "For once they aren't throwing themselves at us."

"The faith of the grunts is split. Some of them have stayed with the loyalist merely out of fear of the brutes. With no brutes here they are not as afraid of jackals." The Arbiter explained. There was the barking of grunts that were very unhappy as they made their way down the pathway. "It means they can be reluctant but eventually they do give in."

The first of the grunts reached the end of the pathway and was met with three shots from Rebeka's plasma pistol. There was the barking of fear from the grunts but they started to flood in. "Now," Leonard ordered and Dylan stood up. He fired three shots into the steam of grunts that had been sent down and the dropped easily. Andrew moved forward using a few quick hits to dispatch the grunts that were still alive. "Alright, make that cork." Leonard ordered as he and Rebeka moved forward and started to pull the bodies down and pile them on top of each other to fill up the hall way.

"I'd like to see them try to get over that." She said looking at the high stack of dead grunts pleased with it. "Any that get to the top can be dropped there and they will only add to how high it is."

"They'll build the wall higher for us." Andrew summarized. "Alright, so where is this thing?" He asked looking around.

"Hannah, the Arbiter, and I will go look for it. You three keep any of them from coming in here." Leonard ordered. He moved off with the Spartan and elite following behind him. "Keep your eyes open for anything that you think might be whatever we are looking for." He instructed.

"It is hard to tell sometimes what is important and what is not as important in these places." The Arbiter said looking up and down the walls. "The halos were like that. They had all kinds of holograms and such here and there and sometimes they were useless, just for show."

"So do you think any of this is for show?" Leonard asked looking at a holo panel on a wall. He couldn't really make out any of the symbols on it.

"That is a control panel to something. Exactly what, a door, elevator, I am not sure." The Arbiter answered. "Where did you other Spartan go."

Leonard looked around and noticed that Hannah was gone. "Damn where did she go. G106 sound off." He ordered looking around at the open doors.

"Hey fearless leader, I think I might have found it." Hannah said moving into one of the doorways. "And it won't shut the hell up." Leonard was confused but moved to follow the other Spartan toward whatever she had found.

~End chapter 11~

A/N: So there's chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be out next Saturday as I'm planning on making Saturday my update day for all fics. In the mean times read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own anything from halo.

Halo 4 Chapter 12

The group stopped again for the second time in five minutes. It was slow going through the forest. Hnsa scanned the forest around them for any signs of movement. Fred moved up beside him and looked around them. "What is it?" he asked a bit worried that the elites were being overly cautious. They weren't moving half as fast through the forest as they should have if they were going to be any good to the other soldiers.

"There are racks here of brutes, they've been patrolling through here," Hnsa answered. "That means that they likely have a camp around here. It might mean a ship that we could use."

"How likely is it that they'll have a ship?" Fred asked. "I don't want to waste our time with a useless attempt to get a ship that doesn't exist."

"That is why I suggest that we send a few people ahead to see if there is or is not any ship. We will not be wasting as much time or our lives if we have it scouted out first," Hnsa explained. "Elka, come."

The second in command elite moved up to join Hnsa and Fred. "What is it, my commander?" The elite asked.

"Take a team and follow these tracks and find their camp. We're looking for a ship. That's your main priority," Hnsa ordered.

"We will move swiftly and silently," Elka replied motioning to the other two elites and then moving off.

"What are we going to do while we wait for them to return? We shouldn't stay out in the open like this if there are patrols around," Fred reasoned.

"We'll have to find cover while we are waiting. One soldier will wait here for the others to return but the rest of us need some sort of cover," Hnsa agreed. "There was that fallen tree a little way back that we could use as a shelter until the others come back."

"That would be a good place to stay for now. Who's going to stay behind and keep an eye out for the others returning?" Fred asked.

Hnsa looked at Fred for a moment as though he didn't understand thhe question. "Your Spartan Olivia will have to do it. All of my soldiers are off scouting the camp," Hnsa pointed out.

Fred motioned to Olivia who moved over to them. "You're going to stay here and wait for the elites to return from the camp. Signal us when you spot them," Fred ordered and Olivia nodded. "All right Spartans, we're falling back a bit to some cover while the elites scout out for a ship for us." Fred informed them. "The Spartans flashed green lights and he nodded to Hnsa. "Go ahead and lead the way."

Hnsa moved through the forest back part of the way they came. The tree he had spotted was a large one that had fallen among some rocks. It made a small opening that they could use to hide in. The elite slipped in checking it over for any natural animals that may be a danger. "It's clear," Hnsa reported and the humans followed him in.

"We'll use this to hide and if there is a ship we can use it to hide while we come up with a plan," Fred said moving to take a seat as they got comfortable. Linda sat with her back to all of them watching the entrance. "What do we know about what the covenant has found here?"

"We don't really know anything about it. They found it in some sand somewhere north of here, that's all," Mendez answered.

"We know nothing about this item but six of our soldiers have run off to find it," Dr. Halsey summarized. "That seems like a rather large risk to take."

"No one ever said that team Katana used logic when they chose their plans," Ash pointed out. "Something like running head first into enemies with basically no information seems like something they would jump at."

"From the information though the Arbiter is a rather sound minded soldier. Why would he go along with it?" Halsey asked.

"The Arbiter's duty is to defend our people. That often means searching out and destroying Forerunner artifacts that are dangerous. It was his duty to keep whatever the loyalist found out of their hands," Hnsa explained.

"Even with no information about what the object that was found is?" Halsey asked a bit surprised. "I suppose this all is covered under your code of honor."

"Everything is covered under our code of honor," Hnsa informed her. "We live by that code every second of our lives. You cannot say that these Spartans don't live by some code of honor."

"We live by a chain of command," Fred stated. "I suppose that may be similar to your code of honor. We follow the commands of our superior officers and try to stay alive."

"We follow the commands of those above us but survival is not always a priority. It is an honor to give ones live on the battle field and die honorably killing the enemy," Hnsa said. "Of course surviving is a greater honor. As long as one does not get injured and die in shame from those wounds outside of battle."

"Sounds a bit like the old ancient warriors of Earth. They lived by honor codes that focused around honor on the battle field," Halsey commented.

"Sadly much of our honor code has been thrown into question. Following the word of the prophets and the great path was the basis of the greatest forms of honor. Now they have become our greatest source of shame. Following the killing of our council and the betrayal of the prophets many honor guards who once protected the prophets found no other way to redeem themselves than to take their own lives. This has been seen as the only honorable path for those that have defended the prophets in any way. At the moment my people are still finding a new path. For now the only honorable thing that we can do is stop the brutes from getting their hands on any other Forerunner technology."

"I did not realize that your society was so bound to the Covenant religion," Dr. Halsey admitted. "What of the other species of your Covenant?"

"The ones you call Jackals are dangerous when they are not part of the Covenant. There are some that have split off from both us and the loyalist to return to their pirate ways," Hnsa answered. "The grunts for the most part still work with us but many of them have returned to their home world. The drones have gone off on their own way though some of them have stayed with the brutes. Not all of the jackals and grunts though have abandoned the path and have followed the brutes as you can probably guess. We are all trying to pick up our lives after the realization that everything we knew was a lie. So many figures of the past that were labeled traitors have been vindicated."

A green light flashed on Fred's HUD. "Your team is back from the camp," He reported so that Hnsa knew and so that Linda would be aware that they were making their way toward the hiding spot.

It took them only a few minutes to arrive and the Spartan and three elites moved inside. "They have a phantom that I think we could steal rather easily. There's also three banshees near the phantom," Elka reported.

There was a pause before Hnsa replied. "I think I have a good plan as to how we can get that ship," he said quickly outlining his idea. They agreed on it and moved from their hiding space and toward the camp.

Ten minutes later the soldiers were all in place ready to set the plan into action. As soon as they were sure everyone was in place Fred signaled Kelly. The fast Spartan moved out into the camp striking out and killing the sentry grunt on a turret before it could realize what was going on. This though was enough to catch the attention of the other aliens. Kelly stayed just long enough for them to get a look at her before she ran off back into the forest. With the loyalist distracted Hnsa, Elka, and Asho moved into action easily climbing into the banshees and powering them up. The familiar screech of the banshees filled the air as the elites took off taking aim at the brutes that were caught as to what to do. The elites opened fire sending constant plasma fire.

While the brutes were busy the rest of the Spartans and Ersh moved into the phantom. Ersh took the controls and quickly powered up the ship. The phantom lifted up off the ground and steadied. "Get back here rabbit, we're in the air."

"Roger that Lieutenant." Kelly replied turning and moving back toward the camp. The loyalist were too busy trying to attack the banshees that were circling overhead to notice the Spartan running across the camp. Kelly easily made it to the gravity lift and landed inside the ship. As soon as she was inside Ersh took off lifting up into the air. This caught the attention of the loyalist and the brutes roared out orders. The phantom took off moving over the trees slowly gaining altitude. The banshees turned and followed after it.

When they were several miles away from the camp the banshees one by one moved up under the phantom and the elites used the gravity lift to enter the phantom. Hnsa moved up to the front to speak to Ersh. "See if you can get a link up to the other phantom or at least locate it. Search for the radio signal of the Arbiter to see if you can make any sort of contact with him and the Spartans."

"Yes Commander," Ersh said moving to the task scanning for any sign of the phantom or the Arbiter's signal. "There's some chatter on the loyalist radio but I can't find the signal of the phantom that the Arbiter was using. I would have to guess though that they made it to the site."

"What would make you think that they made it there already?" Hnsa asked not a big fan of assumptions.

"There's a planet wide call for all phantom to converge on one point. The reports say that a group of daemons and the Arbiter have found their site. They sent the proper coordinates," Ersh answered.

"Very good, take us there. See if you can transmit the orders to our ships as well so that our phantoms are aware. With every phantom heading there we'll need their help," Hnsa ordered before he moved back to join the other solders. "We have located the Arbiter and the other Spartans. They have reached the site but the loyalists are converging around them. We are hoping for backup but it may be a while before any of our people can show up. The honor of our ancestors will be our best bet for trying to make it through this fight," The Spartans were quiet as they listened. "We will destroy the loyalists with our strength."

"We will free the universe of the prophet's lies," The elites chorused together standing up just a bit taller than before.

"We will destroy whatever Forerunner artifact that has been found," Hnsa stated moving along the rows checking over his soldiers.

"We will defend the universe from the dangers of what they made," The elites said together watching the commander as he moved. It became very apparent that this was a sort of bonding that the soldiers did to unify them before battle. It made Fred feel a bit out of the loop and alienated from the elites.

"The honor of our ancestors long gone shall see us through the battle," Hnsa said taking his spot in line ahead of the elites.

"We will bring honor to our family and we shall fight till there is no strength left in our bodies," The elites said.

"Prepare yourself my brothers. Unless others arrive we are all that the Arbiter has to count on. Today we bring honor to our families and protect all we have," Hnsa said though it seemed more like a side note.

"Yes commander," The elites replied.

"Very fascinating," Halsey muttered interested in what seemed to be a ritual of the elites. She hadn't had any time to study them at all before she'd come to Onyx. It was interesting to see something this important to them up close and personal.

~End chapter 12~

A/N: If you've noticed an improvement in my spelling, grammar, and all around writing, thank Martienne who became my beta reader.


	13. Chapter 13

Halo 4 chapter 13

Leonard stood, staring at the object, unsure of what to say about it.

"All right, I give up. What the hell is it?" he asked, turning to Hannah.

"Why the hell would I know?" Hannah asked, glaring at her team leader. She then turned back to the glowing eye. "Hey you, how about you actually talk to tell us something useful and tell us what you are."

"I am full of useful information, reclaimer," the voice said, as the eye focused on Hannah. "I am the monitor of this station. I am called Silent Spark 313. The beings that were here earlier called me an oracle. It is my duty to give information to the reclaimers and assist in the usage of this installation."

"I told you that it liked to talk," Hannah said, sighing. "Kind of ironic that it's called 'Silent Spark'," she said, turning to the Arbiter. "You know anything about this stuff?"

"Yes, I know a little. A unit similar to this called Guilty Spark assisted the Master Chief and me when we went to the Ark. In the end it betrayed us," the Arbiter answered.

"Did you say Guilty Spark? He is quite the problematic one. One of the monitors of a halo, if I am correct," Silent Spark said. "They are different from my kind. Monitors like Guilty Spark function only to service the halos. I am here to do as I must to ensure that the reclaimer lives."

"Oh my god, can I kill it? I hate its voice," Hannah asked, glaring at the monitor. "Did any of that really mean anything? Shouldn't we destroy it if it will only betray us in the end?"

"You have no patience for anything," Leonard stated, turning to look at Silent Spark. "Can you break away from this thing?" he asked, motioning to the series of wires and tubes that were hooked up to the monitor. The familiar round unit that was the basic monitor was hooked up to a much larger series of wires.

"I fear that I cannot. It would take the people that made me to unhook me from this station," Silent Spark answered. "I can still be of help though; I can assist you with opening doors, activating lifts, anything that you need."

"Wow, you can open doors and make platforms go up and down. You're so useful," Hannah said sarcastically. "What else can you do? Turn lights on and off?"

"I can turn the lights on and off," Silent Spark answered. "Would you like me to turn on lights in a particular place?"

"You know I was just joking, right?" Hannah asked, shaking her head.

"It would be a help if you were able to tell us a way out of here. The way that we entered is flooded with bad guys," Leonard said.

"Well, I can help you with that. Are the people out there really that awful? If you would like I could activate the guardians and try to clear a path. Though I fear that would leave the core very exposed and if these people are so awful then I would rather not do that. I would not want them to be able to get to the core," Silent Spark said.

"Wait, what's this about a core?" Leonard asked. "Why would this core need to be protected? What does it have that makes it need to be protected?"

"The core is where I keep all that I know. It is the main databank of all the information I was given to pass on to you," Silent Spark explained.

"That does not sound good, not good in the slightest," Leonard said, pacing a bit as he tried to think things over. "We can't let them get to that. What if it can lead them back to the halos?"

"That would be very bad. We destroyed the Ark meaning that the halos can't be activated all at once but the halos can still be activated separately," the Arbiter informed them. "We cannot let them get any information that the Forerunners might have left behind."

"I agree. It's our duty to keep that kind of thing from the loyalists. Silent, can you get us to the core and is there any way to destroy it?" Leonard asked, hoping that the monitor would be willing to help them.

"I can get you there but I see no reason as to why you would want to destroy it. It has all the information that you could ever need. The vast volumes of information that have been gathered by the Forerunners. The loss of such information would be a tragedy in this world," Silent argued.

"I know that it would be bad to lose all that, but we can't take it with us and we don't have the forces we need to be able to keep it safe," Leonard explained. "We have to ensure that they don't get that information and use it against us. They're trying to kill us, make us extinct. With the halos they can do that and they will. They're convinced that using them will make them into gods, not just destroy them."

"I will agree that that is not an acceptable use of the halos. They were only to be used to cut off the Flood and keep it from spreading throughout the universe," Silent Spark said, as though he regretted admitting that the core would have to be destroyed.

"Well, the halos did a damn crappy job of that. The Flood is still around, found it on your damn halos," Hannah informed the monitor. "Really big waste of time and set back in the universe."

"The halos failed to remove the Flood?" Silent asked, sounding rather surprised and disappointed. "Well then, a new means of destroying it will have to be found."

"Well, we've found that burning it works really well. We also glass planets at times to get rid of it," Leonard informed the monitor.

"There's another problem. We quarantined the halos so we don't go on them. If the loyalists find out about where they are then they'll go there and we'll have more infected ships that will infect other planets," Hannah pointed out.

"That would be quite a problem. Logically I cannot allow them to get that data if such events would happen. I can open the way to get to the core. When would you like to leave for this objective?" Silent asked.

"Well, first we have to get our other soldiers, and find a way to inform the others of what we are doing," Leonard explained.

"How are we going to get a hold of the others? Do we even need to? I mean, we don't even know if they are going to come to help us," Hannah pointed out.

"We must stay focused, even if it means only hoping that they would get a message," the Arbiter said. "We cannot risk this information getting out."

"If you wish, since I cannot leave, I can save a message for them," Silent Spark offered. "I could tell them where you are and since I can communicate through this entire facility they will be able to reach me and I will be able to reach you. I could help them when they come here."

"That's our best option at this time," Leonard decided. "I'll contact Andrew and get the others to join us here," he said before contacting the rest of his team. "Andrew, you guys get your asses down here. We have a new goal."

"Glad to hear that you want that, Leo," Andrew replied. "We got King Kongs trying to get in and things are probably about to get bad. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right, the others are on their way, now we need a battle plan," Leonard decided. "We need to know a way to destroy this core thing."

"We don't even know what it looks like," Hannah pointed out. "Why not do what we always do and just have Dylan blow it to hell?"

"We can't risk that—blowing it up would compromise the stability of the planet," Leonard argued. "We have to be careful that we don't overdo it."

"Since when did you act like a leader that's actually able to lead?" Hannah asked, tilting her head slightly to one side in confusion.

"Hey, I can be a leader when I want to," Leonard snapped back. "You just never listen to me, so I don't bother with it."

"I have listened, I gave up a while ago because all your plans were stupid," Hannah argued. "So we can't just blow it up. Then how do we destroy it?"

"I figured that thing would know," Leonard said, pointing to the monitor who was watching them with what seemed like fascination.

"I do know of a way to destroy it but I am finding your planning process to be intriguing. Does this often work in creating a solution?" Silent Spark asked, obviously fishing for information.

"No, it usually just leads to another team finding us, or the enemy finding us, or us having to just run in and destroy everything because we waste too much time," Hannah informed him.

"That's because you won't just accept that I'm the leader," Leonard accused. "If you would listen to me then we wouldn't have to do stuff like run in and ignore our own safety to complete a mission."

"If we went with your plans then we'd fail at all of our missions," Hannah said, taking a step toward him and gripping her brute shot a bit tighter.

"Wow, you called us back for this?" Andrew asked, leading the other Spartans into the room. "So, did you find it?"

"We apologize for leaving you alone with them," Rebeka told the Arbiter. "Your armor can't filter out them talking so it was cruel of us to leave you alone with them."

"They were looking for that thing," Hannah informed him, motioning to the monitor. "Thing says that there's a data core somewhere that has a ton of information. We're apparently going to get the great honor of destroying it."

"Awesome, I love destroying stuff." Dylan grinned seeming to start bouncing with energy. "So where is whatever we are going to destroy?"

"Silent Spark is going to give us a passage to get through. Hey Sparky, is there any way that you can lock yourself off from the loyalists?" Leonard asked.

"If I locked myself away then I wouldn't be able to give a message to your companions," Silent Spark pointed out.

"Well, could you set it up so that only they could open the door or something? We don't know when they'll come and if we don't lock up this area then the loyalists would be able to get to you," Leonard stated.

"I suppose I could set up a protocol to make this room accessible to only the reclaimers," Silent Spark said, pausing as though running through some program. "I believe that it would work but what of his kind?" he asked, turning to the Arbiter.

"Well, there will be a lot of them with the rest of us. There should be like five of them with the others and they'll be with the rest of our kind," Leonard informed the monitor. "They aren't anything that you need to worry about."

There was a pause from Silent Spark. "Protocol set up, and there are intruders in the main entrance," it announced. "I suppose that these might be those brutes that you spoke of."

"Damn, they must have gotten past the plug. Silent can you lock this room down?" Leonard asked. The Spartans turned to face the entrance as the pounding footsteps of Brutes started to echo through the air. They were getting louder and louder by the second.

"Locking down monitor station," Silent Spark announced. Thick doors slid into place locking them into the room. "Lockdown complete."

"All right, so how do we get to this core place?" Hannah asked. "If this place is locked down then how do we get anywhere?"

"There is another way there. You are familiar with the teleportation grid of this planet?" Silent Spark asked. "My log shows that it was used quite some time ago but the signature is identical to that of you, reclaimer."

"Stop calling us reclaimer," Hannah demanded. "We have names, at least call us Spartans. That's what we're called any way."

"Very well then, I shall call you Spartans," Silent Spark agreed. "Why, though, you would want a different title I do not understand."

"All right, so how are we going to get to this core place? Where is there a teleportation anything?" Leonard asked.

"I can teleport you from anywhere though it would be easier if you were one mass," Silent Spark informed them. "It can be a bit trickier if there is more than one object being moved."

"We'll have to take a bit of a risk with it, just make sure you get us near each other and we'll do the rest. Any tips as to how to destroy the core?" Leonard asked.

"I'll try my best. Get as close together as you can, that will help," Silent Spark said. The light of the monitor's eye dimmed as he went to work. The Spartans gathered together as close as they could get before they were teleported.

The world changed around him and Leonard felt nauseated for a moment. He pushed the feeling down and affer a few second it passed. He found himself five feet above the ground for just a second before gravity took effect and he came crashing down to the metal floor. He sat up and shook his head. "Damn, not too good of placement."

"Where are all the others?" the Arbiter asked, looking around and seeing that Leonard was the only one near him.

"Damn it, Silent, where the hell is my team?" Leonard asked. He got no reply. "Great, and we can't contact Silent Spark."

* * *

Hannah looked around having managed to land on her feet. She frowned as she only saw Andrew. "Great, I'm stuck with you."

"I'm not too thrilled either, bitch," Andrew snapped. "Great, now what do we do?" he asked, looking around and seeing nothing but smooth metal walls.

"We'll figure something out," Hannah said, motioning for him to follow her as she moved off down a side hallway. Andrew reluctantly followed.

* * *

"That was awesome, let's do it again," Rebeka said with a wide grin. She looked over at Dylan. "You all right?" she asked.

Dylan looked over at her and then around at the area they had landed. They were in a wide open space with just the two of them. It was a large circular room at least one hundred meters in diameter. "I guess as good as I can be considering our situation."

~End chapter 13~


	14. Chapter 14

Halo 4 Chapter 14

"I should have known something like this would happen." Leonard cursed as he looked around. "God damn it, Silent Spark, answer me."

"Calm down, Spartan. Getting mad will do us no good." The Arbiter looked around, trying to find any sort of sign as to where they were. "We need to try to make contact with the other teams so that we can destroy this core."

"We need Silent Spark to be able to tell what the damn core looks like." Leonard turned to the alien. "And we'll need the rest of our soldiers."

"Then why not try calling them on the radio," the Arbiter pointed out. "If we can make contact we can find a place to meet up."

"Yeah sure, we'll see if anyone replies." Leonard turned on his radio and opened a channel with his fellow Spartans. "Come in Spartan III. This is Leonard-G013."

"What the hell happened? How did Silent Spark mess this up?" Hannah sounded as though she was about ready to hit someone.

"Great to know that you are still there G106." Leonard silently cursed that she was the first one to reply. "Where are you, and is anyone with you?"

"I'm here with Andrew, of all the luck. I don't know where the hell we are. We're walking down a hallway. Not really any land\marks or anything… Not really much of anything at all," Hannah answered.

"Well that covers four of us. I seem to be on a…what is this thing, a platform? Either way, I'm here with the Arbiter." Leonard glanced over at the Arbiter as he mentioned him. He knew that the other Spartan couldn't see him but it was sort of habit. "Dylan, Rebeka, either of you hear me?"

"I hear you, we're in a wide open space, don't really know where though." Rebeka seemed much less annoyed. "Anyone have any landmarks that they could use to find their way?"

"No, anyone have any sign of Silent Spark?" Leonard moved to the edge of the platform. There was a ramp down but he didn't really care about that. "Oh, I see a light bridge of some kind."

"Anyone else see a light bridge?" Rebeka looked around the room they were in. "I don't see one around here, and it could be down any of these passages."

"All I see are walls; once more, we're in a hallway that only seems to split off into more hallways." Hannah's anger only seemed to grow as she looked at the walls around her. For a moment Leonard thanked his luck that he wasn't the one stuck with her.

"So, then how do we find each other?" Rebeka didn't sound too worried about their current situation. "If we can't find one landmark then we can't find a meeting place. Our maps don't cover this area, either."

"We will have to try to make contact with Silent Spark. All teams should search for any way to contact him. He may be able to tell them where the others are and we can make plans from there. The Arbiter and I will be Alpha team, Hannah and Andrew will be Beta team"

"Oh, hell no, I'm no one's beta." Hannah stopped nearly causing Andrew to run into her. "Andrew and I are going to be Alpha team, you can be Gamma team."

"This is not a democracy, you're Beta team." Leonard closed his eyes, fighting to not let her get the better of him. "Rebeka and Dylan are Gamma team. Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Why do you always have to be so stupid?" Hannah clenched her fists and took a threatening stance despite the fact that they were talking over the radio. Andrew took a step away from her, not wanting her to take the anger out on him.

"Andrew, could you talk some sense into her?" Leonard threw his hands out to his side, slightly pleading with the other soldier.

"Sorry Leo, but I think we should be Alpha team. I like the ring of it." Andrew smiled, enjoying the fact that he wasn't the object of Hannah's anger for once. "I think you should just celebrate that Hannah and I agree on something and give in."

"Damn it, fine. Arbiter and I are Beta team, Andrew and Hannah are Alpha, and Rebeka and Dylan are Gamma." Leonard had to fight to keep himself from shouting. "Anyone have any problems with that?"

"I still think that you and the Arbiter should be Gamma. No offense to the Arbiter, but with you on the team that makes it the third rated team." Hannah seemed more amused at the situation and no longer angry.

"That's it, end of discussion, just go find a way to contact Silent Spark," Leonard cut the channel and turning to the Arbiter. "I swear one of these days I'm going to kill them."

"Don't waste the ammunition. They are more useful alive any way." The Arbiter moved off to the ramp. "Now, what should we be searching for?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Leonard walked past the alien and down the ramp toward the unknown. He looked around for any signs of anything that could link them up with Silent Spark.

"Might I ask, if you and your team do not get along then why do you remain a team?" The Arbiter followed the Spartan down the ramp.

"Because we work as a team."Leonard shrugged his shoulders trying to find the right words. "I know it's not logical but we barely even listen to the word logic let alone apply it to what we do. If we did the logical thing the five of us wouldn't even talk to each other but our reputation speaks for itself."

"I do not understand. How can those that do not listen to one another work together at all?" The Arbiter gazed around as they reached the base of the ramp.

"We listen to each other, we still trust each other, we just argue. I don't really see a problem with that. If there are enough holes in my plans then they'll point them all out and I patch them up. It works better than it sounds like it does." Leonard put his hands up, hoping that it made sense. "I mean, think of yourself, for example. You're a shamed elite, someone that everyone in your race is supposed to look down on. But what's the position that you hold? You're the most trusted soldier in the Covenant army. Doesn't seem very logical to me."

"I suppose you are right." The Arbiter turned away unable to argue against his logic.

"This is so stupid." Hannah glared at the fire paths around them. "Which path should we take? They could go to almost anywhere." She glared back at Andrew. "Any ideas?"

"I have no idea, why are you even asking me that question?" Andrew raised his hands from his sides with his palms up. "You never ask me what I think. Why would you start now?"

"Well, because I have no idea and if I don't ask you then you'll bitch about it later." Hannah smirked at him. "Consider this a preemptive strike."

"Well then, I say we go down whatever hallway you think that we should go down." Andrew smiled triumphantly. "That way you can't get mad at me when we get lost."

"I can get mad at you for not making a choice and leaving it up to me." Hannah jabbed him in the chest with one finger. "Let's just go this way." She turned and moved down a side hallway.

"Why do you always have to do that, be so mean to me? Why do you always target me when we do the one-on-one stuff?" Andrew walked after her.

"I don't know. You're fun to attack. There's a satisfaction to slamming my fist into your head that I don't get when I do it to other people." Hannah shrugged, smiling to herself. "I like that feeling, so I target you. There's something satisfying about being able to report to the command that I killed you."

"That just sounds so wrong." Andrew let his head fall to the side as his brows furrowed. "So you get some sick satisfaction out of hurting me?"

"I think that would be obvious." Hannah glanced back at him. "I get satisfaction out of causing you pain. I don't know if there's a term for it since it's really just like entertainment or like a fulfillment. The same kind of feeling you get when you crush a brute skull under your fist."

"Great to know that hurting me gives you the same feeling as killing the enemy." Andrew frowned at her. He glanced around, studying the walls. "I don't see anything we could use to contact Silent Spark."

"It's not the exactly same feeling. Hurting you feels better." Hannah hit him in the arm. "We haven't found anything other than more hallways. Of course there's no way to contact Silent Spark."

"Ow, stop that! We're in a combat zone and on the same team. You aren't supposed to hurt your own team." Andrew rubbed at his arm where she had hit him. "I just mean that we haven't found anything but hallways. Maybe we should try going down a different hallway again."

"Who cares what you are supposed to do. I never do what I'm supposed to do." Hannah smiled at him, stopping as they hit a fork in the hallway. "Well then, this time you are choosing the hallway."

"So then, where should we start?" Dylan looked over at Rebeka and then around at the passages. "I mean, there are a lot of ways that we could go from here. You got any ideas?"

"I don't really have a single clue. I think that out best bet is choosing a random passage and just heading down it." Rebeka frowned and set her hands on her hips. "The Forerunners have so much less style then the Covenant."

"What it is with you and the Covenant? I don't get that at all. You do realize that they are the enemy?" Dylan cocked his head to one side.

"Actually, half of them are our allies now." Rebeka raised her hand with pointer finger extended. "Their weapons, ship, and armor are much sleeker then human weapons. They use energy to destroy their enemies, and they nearly destroyed all humanity. I think that deserves being studied."

"I suppose that is reasonable, but why not leave that up to the intelligence agents?" Dylan turned his attention back to the passages. "That is kind of what they are for."

"Because I don't see why they should have all the fun." Rebeka crossed her arms and frowned. "I want to be able to study it. You wouldn't leave it to someone else to blow something up. If anyone should be worried it's me with your obsession over exploding things."

"I like to destroy stuff. I think that's a good thing in a soldier." Dylan looked around as a sound echoed through the open space. "What is that?"

"I don't know, never heard something like that." Rebeka caught sight of movement. She raised her rifle and Dylan turned to aim at the movement as well. "What is that thing?"

"Don't know." Dylan watched the sentinel move. It didn't even seem to notice them, just moved through the open space down one of the passages. "I say we follow it."

"That's right, because Forerunner things are something we should follow." Rebeka shook her head. "Seems like a stupid idea."

"If it were Covenant then you'd be all for following it." Dylan glared at her. "Listen, Silent Spark is probably controlling it, so we should be able to follow it to some sort of location where we can make contact with Silent Spark."

Rebeka sighed and shook her head. "All right, we'll follow it."

The two Spartans moved off, following the sentinel as it moved down the passage. They followed it for six minutes before it finally came out into a much larger room.

Dylan and Rebeka looked around the large room at the metal structure that stood in the center. "You think that's the core?" Dylan looked over the object. It almost reached the ceiling and there were wires that spread along the walls. Sentinels moved through the wires to ports around the object connecting to it and downloading or uploading information before disconnecting and moving away.

"I would have to say it is. The Covenant would have done it better though." Rebeka crept over a bit as a sentinel passed close to her. "You think those will be a problem when we try to destroy it?"

"Depends on if Silent Spark can control them when we do." Dylan watched as one of them moved above them. "We should report this to Leonard."

"Agreed," Rebeka opened a channel with the other Spartans. "G013, we think we've found the core. We'll see if there's any way around here to contact Silent Spark."

"G061, can you send me a video feed of what you think the core looks like?" Leonard stopped in his tracks and the Arbiter stopped a few feet ahead of him. "I don't think we should go down that way."

"Yes, sir. Video feed being patched through." Rebeka connected her video through the channel to transmit the images. She looked over the core and watched one of the sentinels work for a moment.

"Yeah, that looks like that could be it." Leonard sighed watching the footage. "Try to find a terminal or something to contact Silent from. We'll try to make our way to your location."

"Understood, we'll see what we can find. Gamma team out." Rebeka then cut the line and turned to Dylan. "Let's see if we can find anything." Dylan nodded and they started their search.

"Should we continue to the site or should we back off. If we don't go directly there it might draw attention to ourselves." Asho looked over at Hnsa.

"We cannot risk the loyalists finding out that we are not part of their teams yet we cannot join them on the ground. Try to take a long way there and hail the Arbiter." Hnsa paused to think.

The phantom turned and slowed to give them more time. "How long until your troops can be there?" Fred looked over toward the commander.

"I don't know, it is hard to tell. It may take a while for the field masters to agree on what strategy to use." Hnsa shook his head. "We have to hope that we can contact the Arbiter and coordinate with him and the other Spartans to be sure that they make it out with whatever the loyalists were looking for."

"Sir, I'm picking up the Arbiter's signal very faintly. It seems like it is very deep down under the surface of the planet." Asho glanced back at the soldiers from his pilot seat.

"Can you make radio contact with him?" Hnsa moved up to the head of the ship to look at the data.

"He's too deep down. We cannot connect to the signal at this point. We'd have to get closer and lower down to the signal to even get a full reading on his location." Asho glanced back at the data.

"See if you can get a lock on it, and a connection to the main fleet to find out what the orders are. Alert me if you get any communications from the loyalist fleet," Hnsa ordered and Asho nodded.

"Do you have anything planned?" Fred watched the commander moved back to his place among the other soldiers.

"I cannot make a proper plan without knowing the plans of the main fleet. For now we focus on finding the Arbiter." Hnsa looked toward the main view screen.

"Sir, we are getting an odd transmission." Ahso connected the signal to the rear of the phantom, filling it with the strange mechanical voice.

"Greetings, I am Silent Spark, are you the reclaimers?" The voice was obviously mechanical and ran in a loop.

"Reclaimers?" Hnsa glanced over at the Spartans. There was a slight shift of the shoulders as Fred shrugged. "I don't think this is going to work out well for us."

~End chapter 14~


End file.
